


Оставшееся от реализации

by Woogie



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Het, Humor, Rating: NC17, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woogie/pseuds/Woogie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, в котором Вильгельм и Ниша сваливают от Джека после разгрома Новой Гавани</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Тимоти Лоуренс возвращается на Гелиос первым же шаттлом. Может, он и использовал бы станцию быстрого перемещения, если бы Вильгельм не напугал его байкой про расчленённого скава, от которого на Гелиос прибыли только две ноги и шлем с половиной головы внутри. Так или иначе, Ниша и Вильгельм от души веселятся, глядя, как Тимоти дрожащими руками вбивает координаты.

Аурелия манерно салютует им рукой и, чинно вышагивая, скрывается вдали. Может быть, где-то там её ждёт космолимузин с дорогущим шампанским и личным водителем, кто знает? На прощание она кидает им визитную карточку, гласящую «Надеюсь, вы больше никогда не появитесь в моей жизни», после чего сама исчезает из их жизней навсегда.

Афина, может, и ушла бы тихо и незаметно для остальных, не дёрни её чёрт высказать на прощание всё, что накопилось. Не будь у неё асписа, а у Ниши – мало патронов, возможно, жертв было бы больше, но в итоге все обходится плевком под ноги и презрительными взглядами.

Афина уходит в надежде никогда больше не встречаться вновь, а Ниша запрыгивает в лунный вездеход и удаляется спускать пар на ближайшей банде скавов. Их искать не требуется, они обычно нападают первыми, и сейчас явно не изменяют своим традициям – вдалеке слышны взрывы, выстрелы и визг шин.

Вильгельм разминает шею, вертит в руках Зорга. Порой они с Тимоти и Нишей сверяли добычу со списком оружейных раритетов в ЭХО-нете – за этот бластер предлагали не меньше сотни тысяч долларов, и предложение наверняка до сих пор остаётся в силе.

Джек заплатит ему ещё не одну сотню, да и, в конце концов, его всё ещё ждут пара-тройка миллионов за нахождение Хранилища. А бластер он выбил сам, лично – одному черту известно, откуда он был у лейтенанта Забытого Легиона. Об этом Вильгельм не думал: тогда все его мысли прервал хруст костей несчастного, звон падающего на платформу бластера и крики – Волк всегда исправно выполнял свою работу.

Хвост от шаттла Тимоти тянется в центр нависающей над Элписом буквы «Н». Вильгельм провожает его безразличным взглядом.

Можно доехать до ближайшей станции быстрого перемещения – после установки ими гиперионского маяка телепортация на Гелиос стала делом пяти секунд. Можно тоже вызвать шаттл – хотя бы для того, чтобы сравнить ощущения с теми, что остались от полёта в грузовом контейнере. На подбородке до сих пор красуется скрытая бородой отметина от прилетевшего в него в суматохе асписа, сам же Вильгельм оставил тогда на Клэп-трепе заметную вмятину и подарил Тимоти первый боевой синяк.

Лакированный бок раритетного бластера игриво отражает свет солнца. Вильгельму иногда кажется, что он словно вибрирует в руках, рвясь в бой.

Джек кривит губы и говорит, что в вакууме оружие огненной стихии бесполезно.

Ниша ободряюще пихает его локтем и говорит, что на Пандоре с её воздушной атмосферой он будет неимоверно крут.  
Говорят, Клэп-треп знал некую историю с соломинкой, и всё порывался её рассказать, но кого сейчас интересуют знания маленького мертвого робота?

Вильгельм усмехается. Садится за руль лунного вездехода и едет в сторону взрывов. Отсюда уже видно несколько ревущих машин, нарезающих круги внутри кратера и норовящих сбить друг друга, слышно хохот вошедшей в раж Ниши.

Джек заплатит ему не одну сотню. Джека он ближайшее время будет видеть гораздо чаще, чем сейчас, а порой и чаще, чем того хотелось бы.

Ниша издалека машет ему рукой, не отрывая вторую от руля.

Нахуй продавать Зорг и нахуй Джека.

Хотя бы сейчас.


	2. Chapter 2

Джек целует Нишу – страстно, настойчиво, требовательно. И тут же сбивается, в какой-то момент становясь похожим на неопытного старшеклассника.

Джек целует её на прощание. Совет директоров находится даже не на Гелиосе, и утверждаться на роль нового директора Гипериона требуется чуть ли не на другом краю галактики, только лететь до которого требуется день.

– Возьми нас с собой? Вильгельм их одним своим видом напугает, а я уж смогу уговорить, если потребуется, – подмигивает Ниша, неохотно прерывая поцелуй.

– Ага, и двойника с собой прихвачу. Вообрази: я прихожу – а меня двое. Прикинь, как они охуеют? – ухмыляется Джек, но потом все-таки качает головой и сгребает со стола ремень. – Сорян, сладкая. В другой раз, обещаю.

Ниша игриво запускает в него скомканной футболкой. Джек на ходу натягивает её и спешно шагает к двери. И уже с её порога машет ей рукой.

Когда же дверь за ним наконец закрывается с громким хлопком, Ниша растягивается в кресле поудобнее. Откидывает спинку назад, скрещивает руки за головой, а ноги вытягивает вперёд, вальяжно кладя на стол. Поясница приятно ноет – ещё минут пять назад её с силой вжимали в столешницу, ребристый край которой ощутимо натирал при ритмичных движениях линию выступающих позвонков. Тело горит, словно после бани, и лишь грудь и живот приятно холодит невидимый след влажной салфетки. Жилетка и лифчик лежат где-то на полу, далеко от стола, и Нише невыносимо лень их поднимать.

Лень поднимать. Лень двигаться. Лень даже развернуть кресло так, чтобы было видно Элпис – бледную луну Пандоры с кроваво-красным ожогом на ней. Ходят слухи, что если замолчать и закрыть глаза, то можно услышать тихий, словно скворчащий звук, и жалобный стон. Это плачет Элпис и шипят его раны.

На деле же это всего лишь воображение смотрящего.

Элпис бледнее Пандоры во всём. Мёртвый, ледяной спутник, фауна которого сама напоминает дышащий кусок льда. Идёшь и чувствуешь, как всё вокруг тебя редко, едва слышно, но отчётливо дышит, и этот звук перебивают лишь собственное дыхание и учащённое биение сердца – пандорианского, не привыкшего к чистому, переработанному кислороду.

Даже сейчас Ниша никак не может привыкнуть к воздуху вокруг. Пускай и разбавленный, всё же он искусственный. На интуитивном уровне чувствуется примесь чего-то химического, непривычного – словно у воздуха есть какой-то постоянный резкий запах.

Когда рядом Джек, Ниша старается держаться ближе. Как можно сильнее прижимается к нему, вдыхает его запах, перебивающий это ощущение, и хоть как-то отвлекает от неестественности. Сейчас Джека нет, и хоть весь его офис за то короткое время, что он находится в нём, уже пропах им насквозь, ощущение неестественности возвращается.

Один глубокий вдох, которого хватает ещё надолго. Сердце вновь бьётся чаще, чем обычно. Дышит Ниша медленно, хоть пока что ещё и прерывисто. Складывает руки на животе, растирает запястья – следы от верёвок отзываются тянущей, тупой болью. Приятной болью.

Если обожжённый Элпис шипит и плачет, то Пандора, наверное, поёт. Напевает таинственную, тихую и монотонную мелодию, в какой-то момент кажущуюся едва слышимым гулом – тем, что раздаётся в эридианских пещерах. Пандора поёт песню, что слышна в тот редкий момент, когда замолкает грохот всех пушек на ней. Более привычный для ушей звук, под который Ниша с детства привыкла засыпать.

Вот и сейчас бессознательную, но чуткую дрёму прерывает глухое покашливание. Резко вырванная из сна, Ниша первым делом выхватывает из кобуры пистолет, затем прикрывает второй рукой голую грудь. И уже после, моргнув пару раз, видит Вильгельма, невозмутимо изучающего пейзаж за окном.

Цензурные слова находятся только после двух пуль, выпущенных в пол и в дверь в паре сантиметров от его уха.

– Ты как тут оказался?!

– Вошёл через дверь. Ты её открыла.

Уже думающая возразить Ниша поднимает ногу и замечает под ней кнопку открытия дверей.

– И давно ты здесь? – уже менее гневно спрашивает она, на ходу осознавая идиотизм ситуации. Злость, как назло, улетучивается, и над собственной глупостью даже хочется смеяться.

– Минуту. Или две. Не знаю. Засмотрелся, – бесстрастно отвечает Вильгельм, затем переводит взгляд с Элписа на Нишу. И – та готова поклясться – усмехается.

Пистолет вновь возвращается в кобуру. А вторая рука – на живот, вновь оголяя небольшую грудь с темными ореолами напряжённых от прохлады сосков.

– А, чего уж там, все равно уже насмотрелся.

Ещё с несколько секунд Ниша недовольно буравит его взглядом. Затем, не встречая смущения – да вообще хоть каких-то эмоций – наконец спрашивает:

– Так чего хотел?

– Переговорить с Джеком насчёт протезирования.

Ниша пожимает плечами.

– Джека сейчас нет. Хочешь, по ЭХО его вызову?

Ещё секунду Вильгельм мрачно и невозмутимо смотрит на неё, а потом словно оживает – нахмуренные брови расслабленно поднимаются, во взгляде появляются озорные огоньки – и смеётся.

– Ты сейчас ну один в один стереотипная секретарша.

В Вильгельма незамедлительно летит сапог, но губы Ниши предательски растягиваются в улыбке. А сапог, пойманный на лету, возвращается на стол.

– Бездельем маешься? – сочувствующе тянет Ниша, обуваясь, потом замирает на пару секунд и добавляет, – Нет, знаешь, эксгибиционизм всё-таки не моё. Кинь мне мою футболку?

Вильгельм оглядывает офис, находит глазами белое пятно в фонтане и переводит взгляд на Нишу, словно спрашивая – эту, что ли? Ниша качает головой.

– Тогда жилетку. Она вроде должна быть где-то у двери.

Ниша уверена, что жилетка там – начали они с Джеком, стоило только двери захлопнуться. А вот холодная, тяжелая цепь прошествовала с ними до конца и сейчас мирно покоится на груди Ниши.

А ещё она уверена, что Вильгельм не будет задавать лишних вопросов. Он и не задаёт – просто целенаправленно шагает к двери, прекрасно всё понимая.

– У меня и другие дела есть. Сейчас в каком-то роде передышка, потом опять под нож, а после – подчинять Пандору, – перечисляет он на ходу.

– Ну, а сейчас чем займёшься? Джека ещё дня три не будет точно, если не больше… – Ниша наконец натягивает жилетку, заодно сажает на голову потрёпанную шляпу – её Вильгельм прихватил по дороге от двери – и тут же замолкает, осёкшись буквально на полуслове. Солнце находится за Элписом, и от него в офис почти не идёт свет. В полумраке она и не обратила внимания на некоторую скованность движений и чуть поблёскивающую гладкую сталь.

У Вильгельма новая стальная рука.

Его молчаливый взгляд выражает всё. Самодовольство, предвкушение, даже будто бы некую гордость. Вильгельм словно демонстрирует плод своих долгих и упорных трудов, разве что не пыжась от восторга. По нему, конечно, не сильно заметно, но Нише кажется, что так оно и есть.

– Всё-таки решился? – улыбается она, неверящим взглядом рассматривая механический протез, и тут же настороженно хмурится, – Разве для этого не нужно ждать, пока оно всё заживёт?

– Не. Тут всё прямо на мышцах, сочетаясь с имплантатами. Практически на ходу присобачивают. Она даже не съёмная – говорят, иной раз даже снаружи срастается с мясом так сильно, что никак не отодрать.

Ниша не отвечает, лишь ошарашенно разглядывает протез и мельком думает, что счастливее Вильгельм, пожалуй, никогда на её памяти не выглядел.

Тот медленно – осторожно, не спеша, чуть морщась от явно непривычных ощущений – вытягивает руку вперёд и по очереди сгибает пять стальных пальцев. Вслед – а на самом деле, направляя – двигаются несколько небольших металлических поршней, идущих вдоль длинных, тонких цилиндров.

– Обалдеть! – только и выговаривает Ниша, нарушая тишину резким возгласом, и пытается понять, что она сама хотела этим сказать. Словно в «обалдеть!» сочетается и некое восхищение чудесами техники, и поражённость тем, как далеко может зайти действительно помешавшийся человек.

Пока ещё человек.

– А то, – довольно хмыкает Вильгельм, опуская руку, и ещё пару секунд будто бы даже с нежностью смотрит на неё.

– Я этого ждал всю свою жизнь, – тихо говорит он.

Не знай его Ниша – сейчас бы она решила, что он вот-вот расплачется.

Ей Джек пообещал сюрприз. Какой – Ниша выпытать не смогла, на то он и сюрприз. Одно она знала точно: их шаттл до Пандоры мирно дожидается своего часа в ангаре.

За спиной медленно плывёт по своей орбите Элпис. Из-за его воспалённого бока выходят редкие лучи солнца, освещающие офис бледно-жёлтым светом. Офис, первый портрет Джека на стене и жуткую улыбку Вильгельма.

И пляшут на блестящей поверхности стали.

Перед Нишей сейчас стоит человек, начавший претворять в жизнь одну из своих сокровенных мечт, вынашиваемых десятилетиями.

Ей же осталось каких-то три дня.

Ниша снова делает глубокий вдох. Она умеет ждать.


	3. Chapter 3

Вильгельм и в самом деле мается бездельем, но признаваться в этом Нише хочется меньше всего.

Первое, что он делает, прибыв на Гелиос после нахождения Хранилища – падает на кровать и крепко засыпает на целые сутки. И уже после, поднимая чугунную, судя по ощущениям, голову, понимает, что спал прямо на железном каркасе - на скуле красуется отпечаток сварочного шва, идущего ровно вдоль кровати. Вильгельм его не видит, но чувствует – неестественно горячая кожа и ощутимая складка на ней.

Всё лучше, чем то, что было во время их миссии с поиском Хранилища.

В те редкие моменты на Элписе, когда им удавалось забиться в укромное место и передохнуть пару часов, Вильгельм спать не ложился. Служил большой и неудобной подушкой, да, но сам в это время прикручивал к Волку новые, более быстрые двигатели, менял аккумулятор Святоши, либо же сгребал в кучу награбленные бионические протезы рук и пытался объединить их в новый, совершенно неповторимый аналог.

У одного ограниченная подвижность пальцев, зато выдвижная кисть. У другого – цельный неподвижный корпус, не предусматривающий сгибания в локте, под которым двигаются почти микроскопические механические аналоги мышц, сгибающие пальцы. Третий же явно сделан для ближней атаки – цельный кусок металла, прикрепляющийся к локтю на большой шарнир и способный раскручиваться и сгибаться во все стороны. Ладони на нём нет и в помине, зато руку завершает острый механический крюк. Тонкая, почти ювелирная механика переплетается с грубо сделанными крупными креплениями и основными шарнирами, становится органичным сплавом. 

Даже почти что органическим.

Если сосредоточить все мысли на ощущениях, можно почувствовать, как кровь бежит по собственной руке, как натягиваются эластичные мышцы на тонкие, такие хрупкие и одновременно таким крепкие человеческие кости.

Вильгельм с детства чувствует, как внутри, под кожей, проворачиваются нержавеющие механизмы, либо же что-то крепко обхватывает непрочные кости. Что-то инородное, но одновременно кажущееся менее чужеродным, чем собственное тело, состоящее из плоти, крови и тысячи шрамов разной величины.

Иной раз Вильгельм чувствует себя сломанной авторучкой, у которой неумело склеен корпус, не хватает пары кусков пластика, а кнопочный механизм высовывания стержня с чернилами давно сломан и постоянно торчит наружу лишь благодаря скомканному кусочку бумажки внутри. В стержне полно чернил, он прослужит ещё долгое время, дай ему новый корпус, но хозяин предпочитает неумело латать то, что имеет.

Из задумчивой полудрёмы, в которой железные руки разрывали напополам людей, вместо внутренностей фонтанирующих тёмными, вязкими чернилами, его вырывал звон падающего на пол гаечного ключа и сонное копошение под боком. 

Если это была Ниша – то и недовольный тычок под рёбра. Другим на такое наглости не хватало.

А тот, что держал вахту в этот раз, лишь молчаливо смотрел. Смотрел по-разному, но у всех читалась во взгляде одна и та же мысль – не мучай себя и других, и ложись спать. Высказать эту мысль обычно хватало смелости только Афине и Нише – Клэп-треп в принципе не мог понять, зачем нужен сон (но по требованию общественности оперативно выключался до первого пинка), Тимоти предпочитал с ним не заговаривать, а Аурелия считала себя слишком важной персоной для того, чтобы опускаться до уровня няньки.

А потом начинался очередной бой и навстречу шли очередные бесконечные отряды Забытого Легиона. Щит переливался всеми цветами, отражая пули, над головой свистели дроны, оружие нагревалось в руках, а кровь разгонялась по телу до таких скоростей, что можно было даже ощутить эти бегущие потоки…

А за спиной, крепко заправленная за ремень, держалась стальная робо-рука. Чуть холодила поясницу, нажимала на неё, словно напоминая о себе.

Вильгельм медленно встаёт с кровати. После такого безделье – худшее наказание.

Два дня назад прошла первая операция. В каком-то смысле даже пробная – половина хирургов не верила, что предложенный Вильгельмом протез приживётся, и уговаривали его на аналоги от Гипериона. Вильгельм же был настолько уверен в успехе, что порывался даже отсечь руку самостоятельно. Универсальное обезболивающее, на какое-то время лишающее любых болезненных ощущений, даже ещё осталось где-то в походном кармане. Была лишь одна проблема – резать было нечем. Циркулярной пилы поблизости не было, а ножовкой – долго и муторно. Зато какой был бы перфоманс: заявиться в операционную с протезом в одной руке и отсутствием другой, залить всё вокруг кровью и демонстративно улечься на стол.

Джек и Ниша бы точно оценили.

Врачи рекомендовали длительный отдых, и даже предлагали на неделю остаться в медицинском крыле Гелиоса на постельный режим. И, разумеется, запрещали шевелить новообретённой механической конечностью для лучшего её функционирования. 

Вильгельм кивнул. Затем молча встал на ноги, прошагал к двери и сшиб её с петель одним чётким, сильным ударом выдвижного железного кулака.

Может, и в самом деле не стоило бы этого делать, но тогда это произошло буквально на автомате, словно он ребёнком раньше срока нашёл в шкафу долгожданный рождественский подарок. Как же тут не рассмотреть поближе, не потрогать, не испытать, и просто оставить на месте?

Вот и после Вильгельм завис на несколько часов, испытывая, трогая и завороженно рассматривая ожившее чудо техники. Касался новой руки осторожно, даже трепетно, изнывая от того, что приходится сдерживаться – ему хотелось, конечно же, крушить всё вокруг, проламывать противникам черепа и рёбра. Но даже с осторожных движений стальными пальцами мышцы ныли с непривычки, возвращалась боль, горел затянутый искусственным путём край плоти. Затянутый, конечно же, не до конца – Вильгельм знал, такие раны заживают долго. Текущую литрами кровь и обнажённую плоть быстро скроют заживляющие лучи специальных приборов. Но им не повлиять на свежие шрамы, которые ещё долго будут приживаться на коже, и ощущение потери. Тело не обманешь, оно ещё долго будет считать, что лишилось чего-то важного, и терзать хозяина.

Но у Вильгельма таких проблем не было с детства.

Вильгельм и не заметил, как провалился в самый, наверное, долгий и глубокий сон в его жизни. Происходящее в последние дни словно надавило прессом, сна не было – была тёмная яма.

А в душе теплилась непривычная радость.

Джека не будет ещё несколько дней. За это время можно подумать над апгрейдом дронов и поразмыслить насчёт протезов для ног. Просмотреть предложенные варианты, внести коррективы и обозначить функции, обязательные к наличию. У Вильгельма есть идея насчёт доработанных протезов от Даля, но потребуется недюжинная хитрость, чтобы это провернуть.

А пока он будет, словно загипнотизированный, разглядывать плавные – уже отточенные – движения пальцев новой руки.

***

Ниша и Тимоти Лоуренс…

Джек. Теперь уже точно Джек, не Тимоти и даже не Джимоти.

Для него с Нишей – Джеки, не-Джек, другой Джек. Для Красавчика Джека – «я». В случае Ниши – симпатяжка, но тут Вильгельм её мнения не разделяет. 

Вильгельм обычно не запоминает имена, которые того не требуют, но когда он первый раз услышал настоящее имя двойника, он посмеялся от души. Язык никак не поворачивается назвать Тимоти Джеком. Он училя быть резким, острым, как нож – в манере речи, в характере, в поступках. Теперь же он мягче Джека даже внешне. Лицо Джека – угловатая маска с нарочито резкими, острыми чертами лица. Лицо двойника – мягкое и явно чуть более юное.

И вот сейчас, приподнимающий ЭХО так, чтобы ненароком не задеть лицо Ниши, положившей голову ему на колени, Тимоти совершенно не похож на Джека – теперь уже Красавчика Джека.

Какой к чёрту Джек с развешенными по всей комнате плакатами с котиками?

А документация у него странная. Небольшой стаж инженера, затем подписание на роль двойника Джека...

Про себя Вильгельм мысленно добавляет множество убитых в той мясорубке, в которую бедняге довелось попасть. И тут же озвучивает эту мысль.

– Не вноси это! – бледнеет «Джек» и пытается выхватить у него ЭХО. Не получается – Вильгельм просто перекладывает его в другую руку и отводит в сторону, механической держа «Джека» на расстоянии.

– Почему нет? Отлично поработал. Теперь это и твой профессиональный праздник тоже, – ухмыляется он. – С Днём Наёмника!

Ниша, закинувшая на Вильгельма ноги, несильно лягает его пяткой в бедро и пихает локтем «Джека» в живот.

– Хорош!

И тут же чуть нажимает локтем на его живот ещё раз.

– Ничего себе! Это ты такой прессачок себе накачал, пока с нами бегал?

«Джек» улыбается и словно виновато разводит руками. Ниша одобрительно щурится.

– Молодца.

– А что, у Джека не такой? – опасливо переспрашивает «Джек», а в глазах чуть ли не первобытный ужас – неужели опять где-то проебался?

Ниша лишь фыркает.

– Куда уж там. «У супергероя нет времени на качалку». Врунишка.

И напоследок тычет локтём в живот «Джека» ещё раз.

– Продолжай в том же духе, и будет что-то типа вот этого.

После чего сгибает ногу в колене и упирается ей в пресс Вильгельма, демонстрируя наглядно, чего. Вильгельм самодовольно усмехается, и вновь заглядывает в редактируемый документ.

Право на изменение раздела на трудоустройство даётся работодателю. Тут же Гиперион успел собрать на них и что-то вроде досье, которое, впрочем, Красавчик Джек дал право редактировать. Позвонил, мельком поздравил с профессиональным праздником, «у нас очередная проверка документаций, бла-бла-бла, напишите себе о своем последнем опыте работы сами, мне впадлу». После чего ЭХО начал поверх открытого меню что-то загружать, на секунду промелькнула Ангел, прозвучал её бесцветный голос – «Доступ к внутренним файлам открыт. С Днём наёмника. Веселитесь».

И у каждого открылся его собственный профайл.

Вильгельм не отреагировал – его досье не пополнится ничем новым. Очередным упоминанием Гипериона – уже как-то раз он выполнял их мелкие заказы, очередной пометкой о массовых убийствах – теперь, впрочем, с одобрительным отзывом о проделанной работе, ну и разве что новым званием – Искатель Хранилища. Та самая краткая пометка, заставляющая более скромных нанимателей смотреть на тебя косо и ожидать проявления как минимум пары-тройки психических диагнозов.

Вот к чему «Джеку» какие-либо редактирования, Вильгельм понятия не имеет. Напиши он даже, что «Джек» ест младенцев, это ничего не изменит – в трудовом устройстве у него указано жирным красным шрифтом, что контракт заключён на двадцать лет. Спросишь «Джека», что ему в голову тогда ударило – вяло отбрехивается, а по лицу видно: сам в душе не ебёт. Переведёшь взгляд на Нишу – должна же знать, как-никак, с Джеком спит – и та пожимает плечами.

Досье Ниши Вильгельм не видел, и о содержимом можно лишь догадываться по тому, как «Джек» поминутно ахает и охает, читая описания. Ниша всякий раз довольно улыбается на очередном: «…прям по…?! О, Господи Иисусе!»

– Вильгельм, а что это за мясорубка была такая, когда ты на «Владоф» работал? – внезапно спрашивает Ниша, поднимая глаза от экрана. Наконец «отмерла» – ещё пару секунд назад она с плотоядной улыбкой читала его досье, забыв даже о початой бутылке виски в руках.

– В принципе, ничего особенного, – уклончиво отвечает Вильгельм. В самом деле, ничего – прийти и нашинковать около тысячи человек на захудалой космической станции. Ходили слухи, что Иван Владоф таким странным образом – методы Владоф вообще всегда были странными – выискивал Нину Владоф, но это его не касалось. Его задачей было прийти и убить тысячу человек. 

Не сообщил он Ивану и о том, что видел Нину на Элписе. Это было не его дело.

Ниша, впрочем, быстро теряет интерес к ответу. После же восторженного: «О, да тут фотки есть!» Вильгельм понимает, что он и не требуется.

– Ниша, а что значит «обвиняется в появлении на публике в нетрезвом виде»? – робко интересуется «Джек», отрываясь в свою очередь от её досье. Вильгельм не выдерживает, и тянется заглянуть через плечо, заставляя «Джека» резко дёрнуться в сторону.

– То и значит, – довольная собой Ниша демонстративно делает глоток из бутылки.

– Ты не дочитал, – Вильгельм, разглядевший текст на экране, тычет пальцем в нужную строчку, – «…в состоянии опьянения, оскорбляющем человеческое достоинство и общественную нравственность, а также явление в общественное место в неглиже».

И громко смеётся, в ответ на что Ниша пинает его коленкой в грудь. «Джек» – да какой там Джек, Тимоти – глупо лыбится, но тут же изо всех сил пытается это скрыть.

– Я даже не знаю, что тебе ещё можно дописать… – задумчиво бормочет он.

– Напиши, что она оборзела без меры, – Вильгельм нарочито резко вскидывает вверх колени, – я не подлокотник.

– Полчаса сидел и не нудел, а тут вдруг начал? – впрочем, Ниша тут же забывает, что начала пререкаться, натыкаясь на что-то интересное. Ноги она, конечно же, убирать и не думает. Да и Вильгельму, если говорить честно, до них дела никакого нет – почти невесомые ведь.

– Слушай, мужчина-а-не-подлокотник, а когда это ты успел Джеффа Минигана убить?

– А что? – Вильгельм мучительно пытается вспомнить названного, но на ум ничего не приходит.

– А это наш бывший шериф. Мне за покушение на него и дали первую награду за голову.

– О как. Выходит, ты отомщена? – Вильгельм намекающе протягивает руку к виски.

– Нет, выходит, ты отжал мою жертву, – мрачно отвечает Ниша, но бутылку всё же передаёт. Вильгельм лишь пожимает плечами.

– Звиняй, он не был подписан.

Он делает глоток и морщится. Фанатом виски Вильгельм никогда не был, да и алкоголя в целом – тоже. Иной раз выпадала возможность попробовать что-то очень дорогое, и даже тогда он не видел разницы: одно чуть слаще, другое чуть резче. С потерей же обоняния вкусы и вовсе слились во что-то едва ли опознаваемое и различимое – что уж говорить о сортах алкоголя.

Эта бутылочка исключением не была. И хоть «Джек» и настаивал на том, что этот вискарь просто десять из десяти, Ниша бы от такого подарка не отказалась, сам Вильгельм разницу видел только в цене. Ну и в реакции Ниши – лицо у неё пару секунд колебалось между «м-да» и «ребята молодцы, ребята старались», а потом она откровенно заявила, что кто-то зря проебал пару сотен долларов.

– А какую награду назначили хоть? – подает голос «Джек».

– Пятьсот тысяч. Потом добавили, когда припомнили старые грешки.

– Больше, чем за него, кстати. У него было четыреста, – Вильгельм возвращает бутылку в протянутую руку Ниши, – Ещё чем-то согрешила?

Ниша делает неопределённый жест рукой, который можно истолковать примерно как "ну так, по мелочи..."

"По мелочи" в её понимании обычно та ещё кровавая баня.

– Шериф, помимо того, что был конченным мудаком, был ещё и коррумпирован. Ну и просто убивал без разбора. Ты как охотник за головами его убрал? – интересуется та проникновенно, прижимает сомкнутые губы к горлышку бутылки и задумчиво смотрит на Вильгельма. И тот догадывается, какой вопрос собирается идти следом.

– Нет. Скорее под руку попался. На опознании жертв сказали, что за него можно кругленькую сумму получить.

«Джек» молчит. Но видно – даже ноги напряжённо сводит. Ниша, чувствуя это, ёрзает затылком, укладывая голову удобнее.

– Выходит, прицельно ты за бандитами не шёл?

Вильгельм качает головой и тут же добавляет:

– За тобой было бы долго бегать. Проще как раз найти долбоёбов типа вашего шерифа, тупых настолько, чтобы с такой ценой за голову попадаться под руки наёмникам.

Ниша слегка напрягается.

– Я бы от тебя не убегала. Назначил бы честный поединок – сразились бы должным образом.

– Та-ак что, чо мне писать-то? – «Джек» пытается отвлечь обоих от скользкой темы, ещё раз скролля текст.

– Да пиши как есть, Искатель Хранилища от лица Гипериона. Убито в процессе… ну, пара тысяч человек в целом точно будет. Сотня – с особой жестокостью, – отмахивается Ниша.

«Джек» начинает быстро нажимать клавиши. Ниша тоже бегло что-то записывает, хитро улыбаясь.

– … и неплохой подлокотник.

– Мне тебя на пол скинуть?

– Да шучу я, шучу. Всё равно Ангел всю ересь, которую мы там сейчас понапишем, исправит. Ты что думаешь, можно в чужом досье член значками нарисовать и типа так оно и останется? Солидная компания… краггонам на смех.

– А жаль, я так старался, – бесстрастно говорит Вильгельм, и, видя побелевшее лицо «Джека», усмехается. – Расслабься. Я даже не писал ничего.

И ставит безликие пометки – дополнительная должность, короткое описание деятельности. В графе «отзывы» остается длинный прочерк – ему оценивать лень, а читать это ближайшие двадцать лет никто, кроме Ангел, и не будет. Разве что кто-то бегло взглянет перед составлением некролога. Взглянет, плюнет и всё равно напишет по накатанной – «он был с нами и в горести, и в здравии…»

Из Гипериона же выходят вперёд ногами. В лучшем случае – кремация, в худшем – вышвырнут в космос, если ещё не заживо. В случае Тимоти Лоуренса, скорее всего, труп бальзамируют и будут показывать как мнимое доказательство смерти Красавчика Джека.

Но Вильгельм просто вносит нейтральные коррективы. Это не его дело.


	4. Chapter 4

Прыжки по шатким крышам и быстрые перестрелки даются не так уж и легко – не разношенный кожаный плащ ощутимо сковывает движения. Но даже сейчас Ниша знает, что стирать его будет часто. Подкупает чувство некоторой стесненности движений, словно тело опутывают невидимые верёвки. Ну и кровь надо регулярно отстирывать. Сейчас вот на одном подоле её уже столько, что можно набрать на пару стаканов.

Сапоги буквально месят липкие лужи остывающей крови и внутренности. Щит изредка мерцает, поглощая пули, после чего усиливает собственные, словно отпружинивая их во врагов. Нише даже немного жалко тех идиотов, что вылезли на крыши – падать с них, ломая руки и ноги, а потом лежать и чувствовать песок в дырявых лёгких и то, как склизкая кость касается кожи…

Ниша аккуратно спрыгивает вниз, и наступает бандиту на грудь. Кричать он уже не может, из груди вырывается свистящий хрип. 

Было бы ужасно, не будь так весело. 

С силой провернувшись на каблуке, Ниша вновь карабкается вверх, на крыши, к лучшему обзору и большей опасности для врагов – снайпера в ней не излечит даже любовь к дуэли.

Где-то внизу слышны выстрелы – Джеку западло лезть на верхотуру, и он шагает напрямик от ворот, собирает шквал пуль. Заряд его щита это позволяет – Ниша лично прикручивала его к поясу и проверяла настройки, пока Джек обмахивался её намокшей футболкой.

– Здесь я проведу железную дорогу! – кричит он откуда-то снизу. – Щас накидаю примерный чертеж!

И завершает пальбу. Выжидает, когда очередная группа бандитов подойдёт ближе к центру, и стреляет разрывными. И действительно: трупы образуют, может, не очень ровную, но чёткую линию, тянущуюся по широкой главной улице.

– Как-то криво, но суть ты уловила!

Ниша оглядывается вокруг – шевелений на верхах не видно, внизу тоже все затихает – затем садится на горизонтальную площадку и свешивает ноги с крыши.

– А как же классическая ковбойская дуэль, милый? Она должна происходить на главной улице.

Джек вытирает со лба пот и перезаряжает пистолеты.

– А на поезде не канает? Прикинь, какой адреналин – перестрелка на движущемся, мать его, поезде, бандиты стреляют, ветер чуть ли не сносит их с крыши, а погибают нахуй оба – один застрелен, а второй падает с грёбаного поезда всмятку, и вдобавок скатывается под колёса, так ещё смешнее! Или едет к въезду в тоннель, где его расплющивает в кашу расстояние между потолком и крышей поезда, а?

– Не, это не то. Но да, звучит забавно, – Ниша улыбается.

– Давай главную городскую улицу перенесём южнее, тыковка? Просто уберём пару домов… И, кстати – офис шерифа ведь находится там?

– Он мне не нравится. Конура какая-то, – Ниша нетерпеливо щёлкает ногтём по датчику заряда щита, который, очевидно, забыл пополниться. Бандитская сборка – понадёрганные с разных производств элементы дизайна, идиотские неграмотные подписи, но объединение в себе наиболее удобных функций. А сбоку выбито – «Парядок».

Джек с ног до головы обвешан Гиперионом. Вызов Обществу за спиной, в руках старенький Потрошитель. Истинный фанат. Дай волю – и на члене татушку набьёт. Если ещё не: в последние несколько раз Джек настойчиво предлагал начать практиковать секс с завязанными глазами.

Ниша знает, что стоит ей на ощупь провести линию по пульсирующему шраму на его лице, неважно, сквозь маску или по коже – Джек впадёт в настоящее бешенство. Но так неинтересно.

У самой Ниши в руках два револьвера производства Джейкобс. «Закон» – лучше названия и не придумать. Убивает наповал, не давая жертве помучиться, зато зрелищнее смерть себе и не представить – кажется, словно на месте убитого образуется алый фонтан. Второй же – орудие более массового производства, тратит одну пулю за выстрел. Убивает не сразу, заставляя подстреленного ещё какое-то время сильно жалеть о том, что встретил на своём пути Нишу.

Шерифа Нишу, на чьей медной звезде уже красуется подсыхающая кровавая клякса.

Сейчас она всё же спустится с крыш обратно на землю, и они отправятся по основной улице вдоль города. Ниша расскажет Джеку местные сальные и жестокие анекдоты, тот от души посмеётся. И откажется по приглашению Ниши посидеть в местном салуне.

Джек покажет, где проложит железную дорогу, по которой поезда будут доставлять ему эридий из шахт, и за которой нужно будет следить в три глаза.

Улицы украсит вереница мёртвых тел обнаглевших бандитов. Многие нападали исподтишка – и их Ниша убивала с особой жестокостью. Они с Красавчиком Джеком вошли, не скрываясь, через парадный вход, оставив за спиной Вильгельма, которому не терпелось испытать первый имплантат. Город превратился в мышеловку.

Подчиняйся или умри. Ну или сражайся, но в итоге всё равно умри.

Джек предложит заняться где-нибудь коротким и грязным сексом, не выпуская из рук оружие. Но Ниша откажется – ей достаточно и экстаза от мучительной смерти противников, стягивающей руки и талию кожи плаща и греющей ладонь стали рукояти револьвера.

Через какое-то время по громкоговорителям зазвучит голос Ниши. Голос властный, суровый – пару раз Ниша отрепетирует в офисе шерифа под чутким руководством Джека – вызывающий всех, кто не согласен с новой властью, на поединок. А потом Нише не понадобится даже выходить к публике на балкончик шерифа – гора убитых бандитов, возмущённых новым шерифом, будет выше её нового офиса, который Джек пообещает превратить во что-то более солидное и подходящее ей по стилю и статусу.


	5. Chapter 5

На ЭХО Ниша не отвечает. Стоило ей получить новую версию, со встроенным видеофоном и опознавателем сигнала, как она завела дурную привычку отключать звук почти всегда, если это не Красавчик Джек.

Когда эти двое устраивают секс по ЭХО-устройству, задорно передавая его в «эфир» или даже транслируя по громкоговорителям Линчвуда, звук отключает уже сам Вильгельм.

Новые стальные ноги пока слушаются не лучшим образом – усиленная амортизация даёт сбой, и они ощутимо пружинят даже при обычной неспешной ходьбе. С другой стороны, даже в Гиперионе не догадались встроить двигатели в стопы и усилить прыгучесть. В лучшем случае Вильгельм может подпрыгнуть на добрых четыре метра, затем подняться на ещё парочку с помощью инерционных двигателей и мягко спланировать на землю. Причина, по которой и эти протезы не были изначально изготовлены в Гиперионе, простая: Вильгельму именно требовался далевский сплав никеля. Ни один протез Гипериона не устойчив к коррозии. Да, он лёгок в использовании и использует максимально тонкую механику, способен воссоздать движения человеческих пальцев до каждого нюанса, но в бою разлетится на куски при первой же возможности.

Вильгельму это не годится. Но протезов ног нужных пропорций – с его недюжинным ростом, нужной устойчивости и выносливости, да ещё и с ассортиментом функций, найти не удалось. И в этот раз инженерам для работы был просто выдан стальной каркас и исписанные Вильгельмом блокнотные листы. Инженером он никогда не был, а вот дополнять что-то, смешивать имеющееся в гибриды, усиливать – сколько угодно.

Неподалёку срабатывает телепортация, и рядом появляется Красавчик Джек. Шумно втягивает носом воздух, чуть ёжится и расслабленной походкой направляется к Вильгельму.

– Ка-ак дела, машина-убийца? Готов кромсать бедных жителей Новой Гавани?

Вильгельм пару секунд смотрит на него, затем отвешивает легкий подзатыльник.

– Облажался. Но сначала я даже поверил.

«Джек» вздрагивает.

– Почему ты так звучишь?

Вильгельм раздражённо закатывает глаза и нашаривает пальцем переключатель на шее.

– Так лучше? – говорит он уже своим обычным, но чуть более хриплым, чем обычно, голосом.

– Я и так-то не всегда разбираю, что ты говоришь… – бормочет «Джек» едва слышно, но дальше не распространяется. Себе дороже, видимо.

Вновь срабатывает телепортация, и перед ними появляется чуть запыхавшаяся Ниша.

– Опоздала. Ну что, мальчики, готовы штурмовать Новую Гавань?

Вильгельм поднимает указательный палец вверх.

– О! Штурмовать! Слово всё на языке вертелось.

– По мне, так «убивать тысячами беззащитных мирных жителей» подходит больше, – недовольно подмечает Тимоти. Ниша легонько щиплет его за щёку.

– Так ты, принцесса, с нами не идёшь?

– Я сейчас отбуду на собрание вместо Джека. И даже так я бы не согласился. А вот Джек обещал прибыть, как он сказал, в разгар события.

– В разгар события там уже будут Роланд, Лилит и их приятели. И парочка отрядов Алого Копья. Или как они там сейчас зовутся?.. Неважно, один хер – бандиты, – Ниша усмехается. – Надо бы ему намекнуть, что это не лучшая идея.

– Скорее всего, они уже там. А мирных жителей давно нет, и это в лучшем случае, – невозмутимо говорит Вильгельм, доставая из кармана устройство для дигитализации дронов.

– Это ещё почему?

– Они были оповещены о нашем приходе.

– Что?! – Ниша дёрнула его за рукав – дотянуться выше ей не удалось. – Это ещё что значит?!

– Блейк послал им сообщение о том, что мы прибудем. Поверили они или нет, эвакуировались ли – не знаю, да и мне как-то пофиг. Джек приказал сжечь город дотла и убить любого, кого я встречу на своём пути.

– В план Джека входил блицкриг, – мрачно говорит Ниша и хмурит брови, – ему это не понравится.

– Не входил. Суть миссии – нагнать на них страху. Если мы положим не мирных жителей, а тренированных бойцов, они обделаются сильнее. А для меня единственная разница в том, что гражданских убивать скучно, – отвечает Вильгельм.  
«Джек» морщится.

– Пиздец, – едва слышно шепчет он, качает головой, салютует им и направляется к телепорту. Тихое потрескивание разрядов тока заглушает звук дигитализации дронов и их шуршащие двигатели. Волк и Святоша делают в воздухе мёртвую петлю и синхронно зависают в воздухе над его головой.

– Все системы в норме, Альфа! – бодро рапортуют они в два механических голоса. – Готовы убивать!

Вильгельм щёлкает Волка по корпусу, улыбается и широкими шагами направляется к основным воротам Новой Гавани. Ниша бежит за ним, но даже поравнявшись, не сбавляет темп – иначе начнёт отставать.

– Ну и ноги ты себе отрастил. Куда мне за тобой угнаться? – ворчит она.

Вильгельм смеряет её с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом, затем приседает, обхватывает её бёдра одной рукой, поднимает на плечо и молча шагает дальше. Ниша худая и разве что не воздушная, её тяжесть почти неощутима, даже когда она дрыгает ногами и бьёт кулаками по его кисти.

И только когда в его висок упирается холодное дуло пистолета, до Вильгельма запоздало доходит.

– На счёт «раз» не поставишь, где взял – пожалеешь, – шипит Ниша.

– Джеку не понравится, если ты меня убьёшь, – усмехается в ответ Вильгельм, но всё же плавно ставит её обратно.

– Пожурит, максимум. Отшлёпает, может быть. А вот то, что ты меня лапаешь, ему вряд ли понравится.

– Нажалуешься Джеку, что я тебя лапаю? – в другой ситуации Вильгельм бы не поддерживал бессмысленный спор, но сейчас не удерживается: его слишком веселит, что Ниша – беспощадная садистка Ниша, уже несколько месяцев как шериф Линчвуда – способна на что-то подобное.

Ниша вообще имеет довольно ограниченное чувство личного пространства. С первых же минут знакомства она уже фамильярно хватает Афину за плечи и хлопает Вильгельма по плечу. Уже чуть позже она перестаёт касаться Аурелии – ледяная корочка на пальцах и угрозы, что в следующий раз это будет полноценная льдина, делают своё дело. После – и Афины, у которой и так не самое дружелюбное выражение лица, а при прикосновениях и вовсе возникает чувство, что не ровен час что-то где-то внутри неё взорвётся. К «Джеку» она начинает льнуть уже позже – после того, как начинает немного жалеть, что отшила «оригинал» при первой встрече. Он постоянно тушуется, хихикает, а претензии выставить ему явно страшно. Зато с этого здорово бесится Красавчик Джек.

Вильгельм же на прикосновения попросту не реагирует, поэтому Ниша иной раз не стесняется на него облокотиться, уснуть у него на плече в тех редких скавовских каморках, где приходилось иной раз ночевать, положить ноги ему на колени и будто невзначай потереться задницей…

И будь он проклят, если всё это она делает не назло.

На вопрос Ниша не отвечает, лишь мрачно смотрит из-под широкополой шляпы, ненадолго ухмыляясь. Вильгельм перехватывает дробовик поудобнее.

– Не отставай. Я отшлёпаю больнее, – бурчит он и слышит из-за спины одновременно одобрительное и издевательское присвистывание.

Хотя… Почему он?

Будь проклята она.

***

Гражданские не ретировались – видимо, посчитали предупреждение Блейка шуткой или подумали, что легко переживут нашествие одного наёмника.

До города-свалки вообще не очень быстро доходит, что пришло по их душу. Пять выстрелов из огненного дробовика производства Маливана – и кто-то начинает смотреть в грязные, мутные окна, поросшие по краям мхом. Ещё десять, прицельно по домам – и люди начинают выходить из домов и осознавать. Тогда Вильгельм начинает пальбу по вышедшим на улицу людям – и вот тогда и начинается настоящая паника.

В городе есть небольшой гарнизон Алого Копья, но они никак не ожидают красного уровня тревоги, и в лучшем случае перед смертью сделают пару выстрелов.

Щит как раз начинает искрить: в спину прилетает пара пуль. Вильгельм даже не оборачивается, и не зря: откуда-то сверху слышен негромкий щелчок, а из-за спины – звук падения очередного трупа.

Ниша, взобравшаяся на самое высокое здание в городе – Вильгельм предлагал посидеть на куче мусора, так как выше все равно ничего нет – приподнимает полы шляпы чуть выше в знак приветствия. Вильгельм одобрительно кивает и продолжает продвигаться вглубь города.

Громкоговорители разносят по улицам протяжный вой сирены, не заглушающий испуганные крики. Он сливается с указаниями жителям города, как им следует себя повести – сдохнуть помучительнее всем без исключения, как ещё следует себя повести? – сливается с громкими рыданиями и потрескиванием загоревшейся неподалёку свалки. Где-то среди этого можно услышать снующих вокруг Волка со Святошей, летящие во все стороны кислотные заряды, крики прибывающего по одному гарнизона и смех Ниши, устраивающейся поудобнее.

Вильгельм улыбается во все свои дохрена зубов, когда различает команду о срочном оповещении Роланда. Глаз-имплантат улавливает тепловое излучение за стеной дома – ещё пока что целого дома – а руки сжимают дробовик покрепче. За спиной ещё несколько человек, но Вильгельм знает: Нише достаточно одного щелчка.

Кто-нибудь может сказать, что для полной картины не хватает только пафосного, алого заката и длинных чёрных теней, в которые должен уходить город. Символично – уйти с солнцем, потонуть в красном море крови и последних его агонических лучах… 

Но Вильгельму плевать на пафос и символизм. И природе тоже, потому начавшая умирать Новая Гавань и стоит в лёгком тумане, а небо сплошняком затянуто серыми тучами. Не видно даже отдельных облаков – словно небо и должно быть таким бесцветным. А потом и вовсе начинает накрапывать дождь, словно пытаясь потушить разгорающийся в городе пожар.

***

Воздух одновременно невыносимо, непривычно свежий, и при этом тяжёлый, влажный. То тёплый, нагретый огромным пожаром, то холодный, пробирающий насквозь. Делаешь вдох полной грудью и всё равно чувствуешь, что кислорода в лёгкие поступило мало.  
Вильгельм бы и так это почувствовал. В его груди теперь крепкая, стальная железка, торчащая с двух сторон. С одной – искусственно сращённая с мышцами и кожей груди, а внутри чуть потеснившая лёгкие и крепко сцепившаяся с позвоночником, со стороны же спины – крепкая пластина, к которой прикреплена огромная лазерная пушка, выглядывающая из-за плеча. Пушка дигитализируется, стоит её активировать, и Вильгельму каждый раз не хочется её выключать. Если бы не нужные для перезарядки масса времени и энергии, он бы и не выключал.

К сожалению, и позвоночник, даже искусственный, не может позволить себе такую нагрузку, и остаётся довольствоваться временной заменой.

И сейчас пушка задорно палит во все, что движущееся, что попадается на глаза. Пробирает электрическим зарядом, выжигает плоть, а иной раз и взрывает толпу людей. Бедняги мечутся по городу, пытаются взобраться на завалы мусора и сбежать, но и там их настигают пули Вильгельма. Чаще всего люди безмолвно падают и сбивают остальных, словно кегли в боулинге. Пытающиеся сбежать по земле усилием воли выдирают ноги из размокшей грязи, но лишь пополняют собой горы обезображенных трупов, уже не отличимые от свалочной гнили, за которой столько времени скрывалась Новая Гавань.

Сами себя загнали в медленно нагревающийся котлован. Сейчас это Новая Гавань, а скоро будет и вся Пандора.

Вильгельм прогулочным шагом продвигается по улицам и обнаруживает внезапно, что сделал круг по городу. Обнаруживает, видя спрыгивающую с верхотуры Нишу. У той соскальзывает с опоры рука; Ниша едва не падает, но всё-таки умудряется осторожно спланировать с трехметровой высоты.

Не страшно. Гравитация на Пандоре низкая.

– Херня, гравитация низкая, – бормочет она, поправляя съехавшую шляпу.

Надо же, как мысли читает.

Только сейчас Вильгельм замечает, что Ниша мелко дрожит и обхватывает себя руками.

– Патруль кончился, мне скучно и холодно. Где, блин, Роланд и Лилит? – раздражённо спрашивает она приглушённым голосом и громко шмыгает носом.

– Должны прибыть с минуты на минуту.

Вильгельм сканирует окружение робо-глазом. Одно он заметил, когда впервые встретил Лилит на Элписе: излучение у сирены куда более сильное, чем у человека, и даже в довольно размытых пятнах явнее всего выделяются татуировки.

А Лилит во всех смыслах слова горячая штучка. Такую трудно не заметить и без робо-глаза. Есть что-то забавное в том, что её пялит Роланд, думает Вильгельм, но думает не больше пары секунд.

А Ниша тем временем, открыв рот, пялится на неугомонную пушку, торчащую из плеча Вильгельма. Пялится со смесью удивления и…

Зависти. Вильгельм уверен, что зависти.

– Слушай, а обогреватель ты в себя не встроил случаем? – говорит она, улыбаясь, и снова шмыгает носом.

– Зачем? Я и так тёплый.

Ниша прижимается к его правой руке, замирает на несколько секунд, ощупывает сверху донизу…

– Нихуя ты не тёплый. Холодный, как айсберг в океане.

– И как ты на Элписе не мёрзла с голыми руками и животом?

– Там атмосферы кот насрал! А тут и дождь, и ветер, и…

Ниша тянется к дулу пушки, которое теперь на две головы выше неё, и разочарованно отдёргивает руку.

– Господи, даже пушка холодная! Как ты сам ещё не задубел?

– Задубел, – честно признается Вильгельм и оттягивает прилипшую к телу намокшую одежду, – но пока я убиваю, мне не холодно. А ты на своей крыше прохлаждаешься.

– Я не стреляю в невооружённых людей. Это только ты у нас такая бездумная машина смерти, работающая в режиме геноцида.  
Вильгельм довольно усмехается и тычет пальцем в дом неподалёку.

– Тут вроде печка есть. Даже дым вон валит.

Ниша нервно смеётся.

– И что я скажу? «Мы тут немножко сжигаем ваш город и его жителей, но так замерзли в процессе, не могли бы вы нас впустить?»

– Можно и это, – Вильгельм пожимает плечами и ногой стучит в дверь. – Хочешь, сразу снесу?

– Чон-нада?! – раздаётся с другой стороны.

Ниша, на глаза веселея, прислоняется спиной к стенке дома, подмигивает и шепчет:

– Ну, можно же и культурнее.

Затем повышает голос:

– Здравствуйте! Не хотите ли поговорить с нами о Господе нашем, Красавчике Джеке?

– Нахуй пшли! – За дверью слышны возня, грохот и неясный шорох.

– Чего ж так? – деланно огорчается Ниша и разводит руками. – Ладно, будем по-плохому. Святой отец, действуйте.

Вильгельм хохочет и замахивается уже, чтобы вынести дверь, однако та распахивается сама, а на пороге оказывается немытый старик в лоскутах вместо одежды и с ружьем в руках. Вильгельм, недолго думая, перехватывает ствол и направляет его вверх. Оттуда незамедлительно вылетает пара пуль, старик начинает верещать. Ниша же внезапно чихает и зябко передёргивает плечами.

– Говоришь, безоружных не убиваешь? – перекрикивая ор, спрашивает Вильгельм. – Я тебе индульгенцию нашёл. Отошли его грешную душу куда надобно.

Ниша снова чихает вместо выстрела. Вильгельм же пинком отталкивает старика и, не отпуская ружьё, выхватывает у Ниши пистолет и стреляет. Крик прерывается, труп повисает на руках Вильгельма, даже после смерти не отпуская ружьё. Впрочем, тот быстро сбрасывает его на землю, отпихивает в сторону и приоткрывает дверь.

– И что, муки совести не гложут? – буднично интересуется Ниша, шмыгая носом.

– Я делаю это по приказу Джека. Все вопросы к нему. А ещё он не сказал тебе «будь здорова».

Вильгельм поддевает носком тело старика, под которым растекается пятно.

– Кстати, будь здорова.

Ниша пожимает плечами и вытирает со щеки кровавую кляксу.

– Аминь, что ли?

Вильгельм указывает на дверь.

– После вас, сестра.

***

– О, тут пиво есть не открытое. Будешь?

Ниша плюхается на потрёпанный диван и складывает ноги по-турецки. С джинсов незамедлительно капает выжатая этим движением вода. А Вильгельм, с бороды которого льётся не меньше, подкидывает сырое полено в топку и вздыхает: огонь в печке и не думает гореть. Дым из трубы, очевидно, шёл от едва тлеющих в печи угольков, а дом успел чуть подостыть.

– Буду.

Поддев крышки бутылок дулом пистолета, Ниша быстро их откупоривает и протягивает одну Вильгельму. Тот садится рядом и они мирно чокаются.

В печке весело потрескивает медленно разгорающееся пламя. Более мощное охватило половину города чуть севернее от их дома.

– Веселее! Мы короли этих земель! – Ниша делает первый глоток и тут же морщится.

Морщится, но не выплёвывает. Видимо, всё не так плохо, но не выше среднего. Вильгельм делает глоток вслед за ней. Обычное пиво. Было бы неплохим, не будь прокисшим.

– Король – Джек. Ты королева, а я… как там это слово? Не знаю, паж? Нет, не то.

Ниша откидывается к спинке дивана.

– Ты святобатя. А точнее, апостол. Роботизированный апостол геноцида имени Джека.

Вильгельм довольно улыбается.

– Мне нравится.

– Насколько сильно отстаём от графика? – деловито интересуется Ниша, оборачивается и смотрит в окно, мимо которого как раз пролетает Волк. Вильгельм меланхолично пожимает плечами.

– По графику надо было устрашить всех местных жителей и сжечь всё вокруг к ебене матери.

Ниша лишь хмыкает.

– А от реализации, как всегда, осталась одна ебёна матерь?

– Почему же? Я прикрутил к Волку огнемёт, пока что не отстаём, – отвечает Вильгельм и замирает на несколько секунд, вглядываясь куда-то в стену. Сквозь неё.

Глаз замечает знакомое излучение. Губы растягиваются в улыбке.

– Пойдём. Пиво всё равно паршивое, а нас уже заждались.

***

Джек вваливается в свой офис с таким счастливым лицом, какого у него давно никто не видел. Ещё какое-то время сдавленно устало хохочет – уже не одну и даже не две минуты так веселится – и плюхается в своё любимое кресло.

Вильгельм входит следом, чуть пригибаясь у входа – двери для него становятся слишком низкие. Пушка на спине дигитализируется обратно, как и Волк со Святошей скрывающиеся в свои небольшие шарики.

Джек порой шутит, что для него отстроит отдельное крыло на Гелиосе, с огромными дверями под стать. 

Джек вообще часто шутит, вот и сейчас сгибается пополам от одному ему понятной хохмы.

– Блядская ложка… нет, нет, всё, не могу больше, живот болит!

Ниша, сидящая на столе, положив ногу на ногу, чмокает его в нос, размазывает пальцем каплю крови на щеке в жирную полосу, напоминающую боевой раскрас индейцев, затем недоброжелательно щурится в сторону Вильгельма.

– А с тобой я больше не дружу.

– Чего так, родная? Что он натворил?

Джек смотрит насмешливо, словно говорит «Ну, чего ты у детей игрушки отнимаешь? Нехорошо».

– Его дроны… – Ниша кидает быстрый взгляд куда-то за его спину, но уже не обнаруживает цели, – Вильгельм! Это был долбаный поединок снайперов! Я выследила его местонахождение, он моё, это была битва меткости, рассчитанная на выжидание считанных миллисекунд!.. Один из твоих летучих дебилов начал сновать перед моим прицелом, а второй и вовсе его согнал с точки!

– И неплохо так поджарил, – хмыкает в ответ Вильгельм и запоздало вспоминает – в самом деле, после уничтожения турели Волк ринулся куда-то за гору горящей свалки.

– Он уже был смуглый, если ты об этом.

– Ви-ильгельм, какой ты проблематичный… – издевательски тянет Джек, после чего складывает руки рупором и осуждающе улюлюкает.

Ниша же так и стоит со скрещенными на груди руками и гневным взглядом. Само собой, после неудачной дуэли не ушла и довольно быстро переключилась на снайперов Алого Копья. Но это явно было совсем не то – их слышал даже Вильгельм, который без труда мог бы увернуться от их выстрелов. Будь, конечно, на то нужда – их Ниша перестреляла быстро, после чего начала сотнями выпускать патроны в Лилит, но та оперативно перемещалась с места на место, пропуская их сквозь себя.

Роланда Вильгельм вырубил быстро – тому стоило лишь ненадолго выйти из-за щита своей турели. Этого хватило, чтобы лишить бдительности Лилит, а далее последовала пара выстрелов из дробовика – и она уже лежала, откинутая в сторону резким ударом пуль.

Кажется, тогда-то Ниша и ушла прочь вдоль заваленной трупами улицы, освещённой загорающимися один за другим домами, которые не способен был потушить даже дождь. Волк, отвлекшись от издевательства над снайпером – Мордекаем, кажется? – вновь принялся за первоначальную задачу. Разбивал окна, влетал в дома и поджигал комнаты изнутри, порой вместе с жителями. Святоша же своими зарядами разряжал щиты всем нападающим, но больше озабоченно наматывал круги вокруг самого Вильгельма, на которого как раз побежал разъяренный громила с кастетом наперевес – очередной из компашки предателей Джека. О нём Вильгельм помнил смутно, что имени у него и вовсе нет.

Имени не было, зато ярости и безрассудства – спасибо, что не валили через уши.

Вильгельм лишь молча разворачивается и шагает к двери под аккомпанемент недовольных и не слишком цензурных восклицаний Ниши. Находит у входа бездыханного громилу, приподнимает его за шиворот, тащит волоком к столу Джека, который недовольно смотрит на грязные следы, и шумно сваливает на пол перед Нишей лицом вниз.

Прям как букет на свидании, только вместо цветов – здоровенный бугай в отключке.

– Дарю. Мучай.

Ниша ошарашенно смотрит на тело, затем склоняется над ним, переворачивает на спину. Один застарелый, почти заживший синяк под глазом и чётко виднеющееся красное пятно на лбу, но ни одного сильного ранения.

– Я его только вырубил. Остальное на тебе.

Ниша довольно усмехается.

– Годится. Ты прощён.

После пытается приподнять на себе, но быстро понимает, что затея не из самых удачных. Вильгельм качает головой, взваливает его к себе на плечо. Тоже, впрочем, с некоторым усилием.

– Доставь в Линчвуд и швырни там в камеру покрепче. Я скоро прибуду, – воодушевлённо кричит вслед Ниша.

– Понял.

Вильгельм и сам не замечает, как случайно задевает переключатель голоса.


	6. Chapter 6

Ниша мрачно поигрывает найденной под столом резинкой для стягивания бумаги. Скручивает, наматывает на уже холодные пальцы, натягивает, завязывает узлами…

Всё без толку.

Джек обещает прийти к ней уже которую неделю. И ведь может – с его карманным телепортом от Гелиоса прямиком в офис шерифа это вообще раз плюнуть.

Но вместо буйного секса Ниша получает только: «Что, блядь, значит, Брик ничего не рассказал?! Вытащи ему глаз из орбиты, проколи уши иглой ядовитого кактуса, переломай ноги в пяти местах, почему я должен тебя учить?!» по ЭХО.

А потом – неделя радиотишины.

Ноги она Брику не ломает. Мучает с неделю, мелкими пытками - Брик способен вынести хоть оторванную руку, но выходит из себя на мелких и долгих укалываниях иглой в разные точки тела. Рвётся, мечется, орёт и пытается вырваться зашибить Нишу, откровенно балдеющую от такой горы мышц и нерастраченной энергии в её власти.

Мучать его и дальше - он не выдаст своих и дальше. Убить его - лишиться хорошего развлечения. В один прекрасный день Ниша случайно раскрывает замок, держащий его цепи, и снимает электрическое напряжение с прутьев камеры.

Брик, конечно же, сбегает. Заодно ломает двери камер всех преступников, сидящих в тюрьме Линчвуда, и те тут же направляются к шерифу, чтобы отомстить.

Ниша устраивает мстителям смертную казнь, а особенно симпатичными ребятками украшает вход в Линчвуд. И мысленно даёт Брику брофист.

Иногда Джек подсылает к ней двойника. Довольно успешно вжившийся в роль Красавчика Джека, перед Нишей он раскалывался в два счёта – стоило лишь задать ему пару вопросов, пригрозить пистолетом, а когда он перестал покупаться и на это – приподнять футболку.

Пару раз они даже трахались. Но и это совсем не то – «Джек» в сексе совсем неумелый. Суматошно перемещает руки с места на место, лапает всё, что может, словно это последний раз, когда он может дотронуться до женщины. Не к месту распускает язык – иной раз Нише кажется, что сексом она занимается со щенком.

Впрочем, нет, кое-где и к месту.

Возможно, потому-то Красавчик Джек его к ней и подсылал – набраться опыта, перенять что-то и не опозориться от его имени с какой-нибудь блондиночкой после брифинга, на который Джеку идти будет влом.

А когда посещают мысли типа: «да нет, Джек бы никогда», следом приходят другие, вроде: «да блин, с него бы сталось и самому со своим двойником поебаться».

Зато Тимоти податливо подчиняется. Склоняется, когда Ниша чуть надавливает ногой на плечо, встаёт на колени, не перехватывает инициативу и не смеет возразить.

А руки её чувствуют под его силиконовой маской глубокий шрам. От него не идёт излучение и едва ощутимый эридианский гул, но в нём ощущается вся боль Тимоти Лоуренса.

Совсем не то и отстегать кнутом Уингера, помощника шерифа. Вроде и реагирует он должным образом, и отметины на его теле смотрятся отпадно, а от его голоса и вовсе сводит всё тело – Ниша порой устраивает с ним приватный секс по ЭХО…  
Всё это не то. Все они с лёгкостью подчиняются, боясь в ответ и пикнуть.

Ещё пару недель назад Красавчик Джек даже словно бы слегка надоел Нише. Теперь же он кажется неприступной горой, на которую вновь хочется забраться.

Как-то раз «Джек», сидя в её офисе, гонял в какую-то ЭХО-игрушку. Захват районов города, подчинение территории…

– Скучно, – зевая, протянул тогда «Джек», выключая устройство. – Все точки захвачены. Иногда они выпадают из-под твоего контроля и надо их опять подчинять, но какой в этом смысл?

И удалился обратно на Гелиос по вызову Красавчика Джека, словно отсидевшая свою смену сиделка.

А Ниша выходит проветриться, пристрелить парочку бандитов по дороге и проверить, как идут дела в её городе подкаблучников. В подчиненной точке, которая уже даже не пытается выйти из под контроля.

Радиотишину нарушает мистер Блейк – придурковатый вице-президент Гипериона, отчаянно сопротивляющийся негласным законам корпорации зла. Отправляет файл с припиской «Посмотри, @misSkadaM», тебе это может быть интересно!» Сначала Ниша думает, что ей отослали бесполезный спам, и тянется удалить, но пальцы, только высвобожденные из путов резинки, тычут не туда.

И звучит запись голоса Красавчика Джека.

«…зменяет? Ой, да пожалуйста. Передо мной половина Гелиоса ноги раздвинуть готова. Да чего уж там: вся ёбаная станция, если я захочу, возьмет и раздвинет – слышишь меня? – ёбаные две палочки от буквы "Н"! Я за свободные отнош…»

«…яд готов? Я буду скучать по Вильгельму, но прикинь – эти поехавшие бандюги валят его, празднуют, типа «Уи-и-и, класс, круто мы его!», а потом раз! И их ебучее Убежище – скорее, УЁБжище – подлетает на воздух! Согласись, план безупречен! Ангел, что я говорил насчёт согласия со мной во всём?..»

«…Нишу я сделаю главной в своем элитном полицейском отряде. Линчвуд как мерзкий прыщ на планете моей мечты, помойка хуже Новой Гавани. Давно пора сделать там капитальную зачистку... ковбойские города тоже могут быть цивилизованными, как-никак…»

Ниша не верит. Подобное может смонтировать любой идиот с парочкой записей джековых сообщений.

И забывает об этом, когда Джек наконец приходит к ней.

Но приходится всё же вспомнить. Вроде ничего не изменилось, но его руки сдавливают горло сильнее, движения становятся резче, зубы впиваются в кожу острее.

И когда мозг уже не способен обдумывать какие-то глобальные решения, Ниша первый раз в своей жизни говорит стоп-слово.


	7. Chapter 7

Эскорт, – коротко оповещает Ниша, стоит Вильгельму оказаться на пороге. Тот безразлично пожимает плечами.

– Я готов. Чей?

– Мой.

– С каких пор тебе требуется эскорт?

– С каких пор ты задаешь лишние вопросы?

Уделала.

– Принято. Оклад?

– Пятьсот тысяч долларов.

– Мы на год куда-то отправляемся, что ли?

– На день.

В офисе шерифа сейчас всё делится на две части. Освещённое ярким огнённо-рыжим солнцем – в лучших традициях Дикого Запада – и черное, как смоль, уходящее в резкие длинные тени.

Лица Ниши Вильгельм не видит – его скрывают полы шляпы и чёрная тень. Свет скользит только по её вытянутым поперёк стола длинным ногам.

Глаза у Ниши всегда казались ему светящимися в темноте. Жёлтые, словно фосфорические и ловящие капельками свет, сейчас они кажутся совсем тусклыми. Даже привычный прищур их не хитрый, как обычно, а скорее уставший.

Роботы не спрашивают вслух, как дела, не задают другие вопросы в том же духе. Роботы молча анализируют каждую мелочь. А при недостатке информации проводят дополнительные исследования.

Вильгельм подходит к креслу Ниши и касается рукой её лба. Держит с несколько секунд, затем убирает.

– Да вроде жара нет.

– Очень смешно, – Ниша натягивает шляпу пониже на лоб. – Отправляемся на Элпис, сегодня же.

Вильгельм оторопело на неё смотрит, но тут же надвигает на лицо привычную маску безразличия.

– Дополнительные указания?

– Пуль побольше, оружия поменьше. Я оружие не беру.

Повисает короткое молчание.

– Я бы на твоем месте всё-таки поискал градусник.

– Если бы я брала оружие, на кой хрен мне нужен был бы ты?

– Теперь я совсем запутался.

Ниша нетерпеливо отмахивается – совсем как Джек – затем щёлкает пальцами.

– Собирайся, через час здесь же. Твоя миссия – сопровождать меня всю дорогу до Конкордии и обратно.

Вильгельм кивает и молча разворачивается. А сам же про себя прикидывает, сколько нынче стоят доктора-мозгокопатели и кто же из них двоих сошёл с ума.


	8. Chapter 8

– Неавторизованный пользователь! Ну, или просто урод, с которым Джейни больше не желает иметь ничего общего! – поёт автомат тонким голосом.

Вильгельм от души пинает его ногой, но автомат всё равно не поддаётся.

Техника умеет упрямиться.

– Что, Джейни таки заблокировала его от нас? – Ниша подлезает под его руку и смотрит на экран.

– Как по-взрослому, – мрачно отвечает Вильгельм.

– Я чего-то такого ожидала. Она ж с Афиной теперь встречается, слышал?

– Нет. Плевать как-то.

– Ну, в принципе, оно и правильно, – Ниша скрещивает руки за головой. – Что делать будем? Пешком я не попрусь, мы так не договаривались.

– Можно отжать тачку у скавов. По-любому же какие-нибудь головорезы тут круги наматывают?

– Вариант, – кивает Ниша и тут же дергает Вильгельма за рукав, тыча пальцем в стоящий в углу гаража потрёпанный, завалившийся на бок скат. Внешне средство транспорта не сильно отличается от себе подобных, разве что содранной с бока краской и парочкой дырок от пуль на сиденье.

– Может, на нём?

Вильгельм недоверчиво косится на скат.

– Думаешь, рабочий? И поместимся ли?

– Поместимся. Заводи.

Скат принимает вертикальное положение и нехотя включает воздушную подушку , когда Вильгельм осторожно заводит мотор. Странно рычит и сначала чуть вихляет в воздухе, но всё же выравнивается и плавно повисает перед ними на уровне пояса. Вильгельм усаживается на него и берётся за руль. Ниша же запрыгивает сзади и хватается за его бока.

– Машину-то отжимаем? – Вильгельм активирует свой дыхпаёк, а к её прикрепляет шланг, идущий от баллонов кислорода, прикреплённых сбоку ската. – У этого совсем разряжены лазеры, придётся самим выцеливать водителя. Справишься?

– Я же сказала: к оружию не притронусь. Если для этого мне надо стрелять – к чёрту, лучше на скате, – категорично заявляет Ниша.

Вильгельм пожимает плечами. Скат медленно приподнимается выше.

– Держись. Мне тебя надо вроде живой доставить.

***

Конкордия непривычно пустует. Пробегающие по главной улице редкие жители – и те стараются шагать быстрее и постоянно оглядываются по сторонам. Чего уж говорить об узком квартальчике, который стыкуется с Пустошью Безмятежности.  
Входы в город не охраняются, не охраняется даже главный вход, где обычно регистрируют новоприбывших. Казалось бы, что мог сделать придурочный полицейский Клэп-треп, чтобы защитить город от налётчиков и бандитов? Он мог не открывать им дверь.  
Звучит как третьесортный анекдот, не хватает барабанного проигрыша в конце фразы.

Разрушена даже прямая телепортация на Гелиос – видимо, местным скавам так и не хватило ума её взломать. А так как умнее их нет никого и ничего, то, что всё же умнее, права на существование не имеет.

Искусственный металлический город сейчас вызывает даже большее уныние, чем раньше, когда тут был хоть какой-то минимальный порядок. Со смертью же Мэрифа, слухами о бурящем планету лазере Гелиоса, постоянными землетрясениями и, наконец, отключением всех Клэп-трепов на Элписе воцарилась анархия, и в особенности – в Конкордии. Кто мог – тот в спешке покинул Элпис, остальные же либо сидят в своих норах, боясь шевельнуться, либо давно перекочевали в скавские банды.

Ниша с неприязнью оглядывает улицы из-под полов шляпы, тянет носом воздух и презрительно морщится.

– В такие моменты начинаешь понимать, что даже Пандора не так плоха. Они хотя бы и не прикидываются цивилизованными.

Вильгельм пожимает плечами. Спросить его – так что то херня, что это. «Перспектива» – намечающийся проект Джека – превратит половину Пандоры в подобие Конкордии. Искусственный город с искусственной природой, после чего заселит искусственными людьми.

Даже проектировкой занимаются в каком-то смысле искусственные люди. Инженеры и архитекторы Гипериона те ещё фанатики – нет Бога кроме Джека, и...

– Джек хочет отравить тебя ради того, чтобы взорвать Убежище, – резко говорит Ниша, вдруг разворачиваясь к нему лицом.

Она нервно мотает рукой – то ставит на пояс, то сует в карман плаща, то цепляется пальцем за петлю на штанах. Ей до дрожи в пальцах не хватает в ней привычного пистолета.

В другой руке у Ниши чемодан. И Вильгельм давно бы уже предложил его понести, но тогда руки у Ниши точно примутся в пляс.

– Что?..

– Джек собирается тебя отравить, – холодно повторяет Ниша.

После повисает неловкая пауза. Ниша перекладывает чемодан из одной руки в другую.

– В общем, просто хотела донести до тебя эту новость. И лучше это сделать тут, а то на Пандоре полно гиперионских стукачей. Может, это и вовсе утка. Деньги… – Ниша приподнимает чемодан и постукивает по нему костяшками пальцев, – ты получаешь в любом случае.

Пристально смотрит, выжидающе молчит…

– Что думаешь? – спрашивает наконец.

Вильгельм наконец усилием воли вырывает из происходящего в голове месива нужную мысль.

– Думаю, есть ли смысл тебе мне врать.

– Зачем? Ты мои лавры не отнимаешь, Джека отбить не пытаешься… не пытаешься ведь? – Ниша язвительно щурится. – В общем, Вильгельм, расклад такой. Ты сейчас получаешь этот чемодан, и либо едешь с ним обратно на Гелиос – либо куда глаза глядят.

Вильгельм хмыкает.

– Не думаешь, что я могу пересказать Джеку твои подозрения?

Ниша даже не вздрагивает, лишь с улыбкой мотает головой.

– Не-а. Не перескажешь.

Вильгельм быстро что-то прикидывает и утвердительно кивает.

– Ты права. Не перескажу.

И вновь повисает тяжелая пауза.

– Так что думаешь? Решай быстрее, тут сейчас не очень безопасно с таким количеством бабла посреди улицы стоять.

– Кому? Мне? – Вильгельм достаёт из кобуры на поясе Ствол Логана. – Пусть попробуют мне что-то сделать.

Ниша улыбается ещё шире и будто бы печальнее.

Выбор ему озвучивать не требуется.

Она чуть приопускает полы шляпы рукой в знак прощания, опускает на дорогу чемодан и неторопливо уходит в сторону главной площади.

В противоположном направлении к тому, которому должен, по идее, последовать Вильгельм.

***

Электронный магазинчик Маркуса обнаруживается в западной части города подозрительно нетронутым. Хотя конечно, вокруг прыгают двое солдат Освободительной Армии и несколько скавов, явно собирающихся подраться за товар дня.

Предвкушающий весёлую схватку Вильгельм быстро разочаровывается – одного его вида достаточно, чтобы все участники торжества разбежались в разные стороны, для острастки пальнув пару раз по его щиту.

Вильгельм привычно нажимает пару сенсорных клавиш, поднимает глаза на экран – и обомлевает.

В рубрике «Товар Дня» продаётся Взъерошенный Гарольд.

– Моментальная доставка, гарантированное качество, принимаются наличные и не принимается возврат! Ну разве это не лучший оружейный магазин, приятель? – заранее записанный голос Маркуса звучит заискивающе.

Может, и впрямь был бы лучшим среди всех, не будь Маркус жестоким на расправу монополистом.

Далее следует множество цифр – описания характеристик. Самая главная же выделена жирным шрифтом и стоит прямо напротив распечатки сертификата качества – четыре сотни тысяч.

Вильгельм задумчиво буравит экран взглядом. Затем посмеивается – собственному авантюризму, и открывает чемоданчик.

***

Нишу легко найти, если в городе меньше пяти баров и больше одного. В Конкордии их около десятка, но Вильгельм точно знает, в какой именно она направится.

Отсутствие у входа в бар Мокси привычного секьюрити и пятно крови на стене примерно на уровне обычного человеческого роста только подтверждают его догадку.

При входе же внутрь Вильгельм непроизвольно присвистывает – картина что надо. Всё помещение заполнено свежими трупами – они разве что не висят на медленно покачивающемся из стороны в стороны разбитом диско-шаре, свет стробоскопов плавно скользит по торчащим костям и вытекшим на пол внутренностям. Музыка выключена – звучит только едва слышный шорох пластинок. А постеры с Мокси живописно разрисованы кровью.

И посредине, как будто завершая композицию, сидит за стойкой Ниша, невозмутимо помешивая трубочкой какой-то небольшой цветастый коктейль.

В шуршащей гробовой тишине.

Вильгельм поддевает ногой скава, сжимающего в руках дробовик, и направляется к стойке. Судя по пустым стаканчикам рядом, стадия «ты меня уважаешь?!» у Ниши уже прошла.

Судя же по пустой бутылке рядом с коктейлем – не только она.

Стул отодвигается с диким грохотом, и Ниша уже было наставляет на него пистолет – явно выхваченную из чьих-то рук дешёвку – но тут же убирает его.

– Пить одной – это алкоголизм.

– Ой, иди нахуй, – Ниша отмахивается – почему-то левой рукой – затем вглядывается в его лицо чуть гуляющим взглядом, словно затянутым мутной плёнкой.

– Передумал? – тянет она разочарованно. – Зря-а…

Ломает светящуюся трубочку и выпивает слоеный коктейль залпом.

– Мало того, что Мокси мерзкая претенциозная шлюха с резиновыми сиськами, так она ещё и алкоголь разбавляет! Ты прикинь?!

  
– Беспредел, – преспокойно отвечает Вильгельм.

– Но её тут нет. А жаль, я б с ней поговорила по душам… Срезать бы ей самой кожу с лица и наклеить как маску – поди, не будет уже такой уж красивой. А хотя… там наверняка утяжек столько, что чуть надрежешь – оно треснет надвое.  
Ниша разочарованно цокает языком.

– Так чо, решил остаться с Джеком?..

Вильгельм вручает ей чемодан и вновь замечает, как Ниша тянет к нему левую руку. Тянет, неудобно выворачивая и наклоняясь всем телом, чтобы дотянуться. А потом он видит здоровенный осколок диско-шара, пробивший насквозь её правую руку  
Изрядно побледневшая Ниша смотрит на него каким-то отрешённым взглядом.

– А, херня. Больнее, когда пытаешься вытащить. Он там ещё и за перчатку зацепился…

А сама чуть заметно трясется. Пальцы руки не шевелятся, а стоит им чуть дёрнуться – Ниша болезненно морщится.

– Вернусь на Гелиос – там и залатают, – говорит она, пьяно улыбаясь, – не к Нине же идти. Да и она уже свалила отсюда, наверное.

Вильгельм находит в ЭХО номер, записанный как «Доктор Зед» – Нина всех просила не вносить её в книгу контактов под настоящим именем. Рядом же горит мерцающая надпись «Местоположение: Конкордия».


	9. Chapter 9

– Клиника медсестра Нина! Нина скоро прибыть, вы чуть подождать! Час подождать! – механическое искажение голоса режет уши.

Ниша оторопело трясет головой. Странный способ приводить себя в порядок – только алкоголь по крови разгоняется быстрее, но ей всегда помогало.

А алкоголь всегда магическим образом унимает боль. И может быть, потом, наутро, усиливает втрое, но «потом» Ниша рассчитывает на крутящихся вокруг пробитой насквозь руки докторов, и морфий. Много морфия.

А сейчас – сейчас или никогда – хочется выпить и отогнать вообще все мысли подальше.

В голове действительно кавардак. В голове смешалось всё – от «и почему я отправилась на Элпис на закате, что мешало как следует выспаться» до «твою мать, рука, пиздец!»

Ниша любит боль. Причинять и испытывать, тупую, пульсирующую, острую, режущую. Но боли должно быть именно столько, сколько того хочет она. В любом из вариантов.

Сейчас, сквозь вязкое алкогольное помутнение, она с отвращением понимает, что это уже перебор.

Вильгельм, чуть расплывающийся перед её глазами, отодвигает чемодан в сторону и достаёт из кармана поблёскивающий ножик. Затем дигитализирует своих дронов и щёлкает пальцами.

– Волк – стой на стрёме у входа. Святоша – подсвети мне.

Ниша хихикает – очень уж забавно звучит фраза.

– Дай руку.

Ниша недоверчиво косится на перочинный ножик в его руке. Да ещё и в стальной.

– Это не просьба, а приказ. Ты ведь понимаешь, что мне ничего не стоит тебя скрутить?

– Попробуй, – язвит в ответ Ниша, но руку неохотно протягивает. Вильгельм быстрым взглядом окидывает масштабы катастрофы и с поразительной аккуратностью поддевает ножиком ткань. Та легко расходится в стороны от лезвия.

Ниша закусывает нижнюю губу и, чтобы отвлечься, переводит взгляд на Святошу. Тот, вися рядом, едва слышно жужжит, словно смотрит на происходящее и едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать лечить.

– А разве этот не может сразу всё заживить?

– Если сразу – он так с осколком внутри всё и сошьёт. Сначала надо его вытащить, раз Нины ещё час не будет, – отвечает Вильгельм, не отрываясь от процесса.

Наконец срезав с её руки ткань, за которую цепляется осколок и к которой он уже буквально присох из-за запекшейся крови, Вильгельм снимает со своей руки перчатку, комкает и протягивает Нише.

– Сожми зубами.

– Чего?! Хера с два!

– Если я суну сам, будет больнее.

– На кой хрен-то?!

– Барабанные перепонки – не имплантаты. И пока что мне дороги.

Ниша с отвращением морщится, но всё же выполняет указание. И понимает, что Вильгельм прав – из груди непроизвольно вырывается вскрик, когда тот тянет осколок наружу. Останавливается, недовольно качает головой, что-то подрезает…

– Терпи.

Ниша бормочет в ответ невнятную длинную тираду. Адресат, конечно, ничего не поймёт, но хоть какое-то удовлетворение.  
Осколок летит в сторону, разбрызгивая мелкие капельки крови.

– Можешь выдыхать. Святоша, за работу.

Ниша тут же выплёвывает на стойку перчатку, на которой теперь красуются отпечатки пурпурной помады.

– Пиздец! – ёмко комментирует она.

– Приказа вытаскивать её изо рта не было, – сурово говорит Вильгельм. Но всё же натягивает её обратно.

Святоша принимается за дело. Руку словно нагревают над костром, а по коже бегают миниатюрные муравьи. Бегают, кусают и щекочут всё мелкими лапками. Ниша отрешенно смотрит на стягивающиеся между собой тонкие волокна мышц, на срастающуюся, облепленную кровью смуглую кожу…

– К Нине, в принципе, уже и не надо, – Вильгельм выключает ЭХО.

Зелёное свечение гаснет, руку наконец убирают от раскаленных углей. Ниша вытягивает её, двигает кистью – болит, кажется, только сильнее. Теперь уже боль тупая, пульсирующая. К рези прибавилось жжение и покалывание.

Но больше всего её пугает странная координация кисти – та едва сгибается в запястье. Пальцы же не гнутся вовсе, лишь указательный и мизинец едва шевелятся, когда Ниша пытается сжать руку в кулак. Она пытается согнуть их вручную – они не выгибаются.

Глубокий, предательски прерывистый вдох.

– Так ведь и должно быть? Это временный эффект?

Вильгельм хмурится и неопределённо пожимает плечами.

– Подожди и проверь.

– Э, нет. Не канает. Звони Нине.

Ком в горле насильно заталкивается обратно. Хотя и явно порывается вернуться обратно при одном лишь взгляде на онемевшие пальцы.

***

– Хорошо, что вы прийти! Нина хотеть вам звонить. Нина нужен вы для работа! – сурово заявляет медсестра Нина, чеканя каждый слог.

– Одна проблема: Нина нужен мы для медосмотр! – передразнивая, заявляет Ниша, выставляя перед ней ладонь, теперь уже абсолютно целую. Голос у Ниши чуть дрожит, но звучит достаточно нагло. – Пальцы не слушаются, только что залатали сквозную рану.

Нина хмуро смотрит на протянутую ладонь. Затем бесцеремонно и грубо её ощупывает.

– Не хорошо. Нужно сканирование.

– У меня нет времени на сканирование.

– У Нина тоже нет. Нина срочно уезжайт. На работа для Нина у вас тоже нет времени?

Ниша оборачивается на Вильгельма. Тот разминает шею.

– Что нужно?

– Доставить Нина в Равнина Тритон. Там она находиться пять день, может неделя. Затем на шаттл улетать. Здесь больше нельзя – Нина нашли, скоро придут. Равнина Тритон большой, можно спрятаться.

– Находиться где?

– Не знаю. Отбить база скав? Это не должно составить труд для тебя.

Вильгельм с готовностью кивает.

– Медсестра Нина, я в вашем распоряжении.

– Horosho! Я пойду, настрою телепорт, – Нина оборачивается к Нише, – Я очень сожалеть, Ниша.

– Да ладно, не придуривайся, – Ниша надвигает на глаза шляпу и ложится на больничную койку, пачкая сапогами чистое до хруста бельё.

– Нина всегда сожалеть, когда видеть плохо чувствующий человек. И вдвойне сожалеть, если не мочь помочь.

Сказанное на ломаном до неприличия языке всё же кажется Нише искренним.

– Счастливой тебе дороги, Нина.

– Spasibo! И тебе вылечиться! Доктора Гиперион должен быть врач хороший.

Нина исчезает где-то в соседней палате. Ниша болезненно смеётся и поворачивается к Вильгельму.

– Слушай, а во Владоф все такие приёбнутые?

– Нина ещё не самый жуткий экземпляр, – отвечает тот, понижая голос. Ниша поворачивается на бок, приподнимаясь на локтях.

– А как там вообще? Сильно от Гипериона отличается?

– Ну… В Гиперионе президент компании спасибо если вперёд тебя на поле боя не бежит. А во Владоф тебе просто присылают список целей, цену за каждого, а потом высылают гонорар. На человеческом языке говорить умеет только Иван, но при этом постоянно зовёт всех подряд «товарищами» и тащит выпить с ним водки.

Ниша хохочет, теперь уже вполне искренне.

– И как, ты соглашался?

– Согласился раз. Медицинский спирт и то не такой крепкий, как их водка.

– Выходит, Нина меня перепьёт?

– Без обид, Ниша, но я бы ставил на неё.

Ниша цокает языком, разворачивается обратно на спину и сгибает ноги в колене. Больничные койки обычно такой вольности не терпят, но сейчас всем плевать, и оторваться хочется.

А Вильгельм тем временем открывает какой-то из отсеков и присвистывает.

– Вот так-так! И у Нины оно есть!

– Что там?..

На подушку прилетает пластмассовая склянка с жидкостью и вселяющим ужас словом из двадцати слогов.

– Не знаю, что это, но звучит как хороший тест на степень опьянения. Типа, произнёс - значит, трезвый, – протягивает Ниша, с опаской рассматривая бутылочку.

– "Бесперспективняк" – хороший тест на степень опьянения, а это пиздец. Я и на трезвую голову не произнесу. Да и ты тоже.

– Вот у нас сейчас полный бес.. престеп... ну да, пиздец, короче.

Вильгельм забирает из отсека пару склянок и кладёт их в карман, любовно похлопывая рукой. И присаживается рядом на койку Ниши.

– Я его зову "накс". Кончается на "-накс", так запомнить проще. Вообще, я думал, он давно запрещён.

– А это вообще что?

– Обезболивающее. Самое мощное из существующих. Просто нейтрализует вообще все ощущения – можно даже отпилить себе руку и не почувствуешь. Почти морфий с замедленным действием.

– А запретили-то за что?

– Притупляет ощущения в дальнейшем и вызывает зависимость. Вроде токсичен.

– Класс, – Ниша тоже прячет свою склянку во внутренний карман. – Ты мне там чемодан обратно совал. Деньги не нужны, что ли? Кто ты, и что сделал с Вильгельмом?

Вильгельм вздрагивает, видимо, вспоминая об этом. Затем открывает чемодан, в котором лежит небольшой остаток находившихся там денег, мелкая папка каких-то гарантийных документов, и…

– Гарольд! – охает Ниша. Рывком садится – и тут же жалеет об этом: рука словно вспыхивает болью, которая ещё и отдаёт эхом в плечо. Но Ниша всё же тянется к нему, не веря в то, что видит перед собой.

– Это подарок, – как-то сдавленно грубо басит Вильгельм. – Маркус пиздобол, каких поискать, но наёбывать людей он умеет только вживую. Его электронные магазины людей не дурят.

Ниша замирает. Осознание, конечно же, приходит не сразу.

– Вильгельм, – тихо говорит она. – Знаешь, почему я не взяла с собой оружие?

Ком в горле нарастает с новой силой, кровь приливает к голове.

– Будь у меня в руках мой Закон, оставшийся на Пандоре – я бы никогда не вернулась обратно.

***

Ниша бездумно смотрит на мелькающие за окном машины ледяные пейзажи. Однообразные и унылые, нагоняющие смертную тоску.

Ниша бездумно стреляет по попадающимся на пути краггонам, которые могут представлять угрозу для их машины. Тупые животные не успевают сопротивляться, да и что они ей сделают – для этого надо как минимум перевернуть тачку.

Нина с невнятным бормотанием перебирает какие-то свои склянки на заднем сиденье, а Вильгельм раз за разом настойчиво закрывает обратно окно Ниши – кислород не резиновый. Ниша и не возражает – патроны в дешевом пистолете наконец заканчиваются, а пополнять обойму не хочется. Не стоит того.

Мысль о Взъерошенном Гарольде в кармане она упорно отгоняет. Хоть и находится не на Гелиосе, как должна была, а в бороздящем просторы Элписа вездеходе.

Вот она, неспособность выбрать.

А Вильгельм неустанно спихивает её ноги, протянутые влево, дальше от рычага.

– Смущают? – безучастно, но язвительно спрашивает Ниша, чуть потирая коленкой его руку.

Вильгельм мотает головой.

– Смущает, что они мне вести мешают.

И намекающе похлопывает по внутренней стороне её бедра, чтобы она убрала их подальше. А лицо – словно каменное, ей-богу! – не изменяет своего выражения даже когда она внаглую кладёт их к нему на колени, позволяя свободно двигать рычаг, и надвигает шляпу на глаза.

После чего идет сон. Рваный, дёрганный, из числа тех, когда не понимаешь – явь это или дрёма. Снится всё то же, что происходит вокруг – подпрыгивающая на кратерах машина, неразличимое бормотание Нины и невозмутимо ведущий машину Вильгельм.

Подозрительно часто переключающий скорости.

А голова кипит, гудит и напоминает улей. И вместе с тем наваливается меланхолия.

Оживает Ниша только когда в руке впервые оказывается рукоять Взъерошенного Гарольда. Не шершавая, непривычно гладкая.  
Невероятно гладкая и стрельба из него… От одного выстрела хочется кончить.

Нина сидит за машинным пулемётом, под бдительной охраной Волка и щита собственного изготовления, выпускающего во все стороны ядовитые иглы, стоит кому-либо его хотя бы коснуться. Вильгельм привычно идёт напролом, словно находясь под дарующим пуленепробиваемость лучом сумасшедшего доктора. Сумасшедший доктор – Святоша – умело уворачивается от шквала пуль и неотрывно следует за хозяином. Сверху кажется, словно Вильгельм бурит собой месиво из скавов, разбрызгивая во все стороны фонтаны крови и конечностей.

А Нишу тем временем окружают человек двадцать. Придерживая больной рукой шляпу, она обрушивает на них всю мощь новообретённого пистолета.

«ВНЕ АТМОСФЕРЫ ВЗРЫВЫ СТАНОВЯТСЯ ЭФФЕКТИВНЕЕ, ТОРРГ, БЛЯДЬ, ГАРАНТИРУЕТ ЭТО!!!» – мелькает в памяти строчка из документов на оружие. Во время апатии Нише иной раз хочется что-то почитать, гарантийник лишь сыграл свою роль освежителя воздуха.

Торрг, блядь, гений. ГЕНИЙ, МАТЬ ЕГО – именно это Ниша приберегает на будущее. Может, когда-нибудь эту мысль она до него и донесёт.

Стрелять с высоты по суетливо бегающим целям становится скучно. Ниша разгоняется, делает длинный прыжок с крыши базы, усиливает толчок выбросом воздуха и летит над полем боя. Волк, оставивший свой пост у медсестры Нины, делает вокруг неё двойную приветственную петлю, после чего нырком отправляется внутрь здания – продолжать свою работу. Ниша в полёте отдаёт ему честь и плавно приземляется в самую гущу событий.

Грудь спирает, перехватывает дыхание. Ниша задыхается в своём дыхпайке – попросту забывает выдыхать. Ей кажется, что она сейчас просто лопнет.

Искусственный воздух выходит из груди разом, вместе с заливистым смехом.

Наверное, в первый раз искренне думается – «нахуй Джека».


	10. Chapter 10

Последние несколько дней проходят под девизом «Подерёмся часок до шести, а потом пообедаем». Благо, Волк оставляет в живых пищевой отсек Рэд Бэлли, не отчаивающихся в желании отбить свою базу обратно.

Пищевой отсек, одну-единственную душевую кабинку, специально оборудованную под условия малого количества атмосферы и почти полного отсутствия гравитации, и небольшой второй этаж, похожий на башню. Остальное либо сожжено дотла стараниями маленького упорного дрона, либо завалено поджаренными трупами с полопавшейся кожей в обожжённых волдырях, которые все единогласно решили не убирать.

Нина говорит, что Волк поджигал их, нагревая стальные костюмы. То есть – словно огромным утюгом, прислонённым ко всему телу.

Маленький стальной живодёр. Будь у Волка ушко – Вильгельм бы за ним умиленно почесал.

Первое время Вильгельма не покидает подозрение, что Ниша впала в депрессию. Но оно быстро улетучивается, когда Ниша выбегает из пристройки-ангара, где увлечённо мучает скавов, залитая кровью с головы до пят, а на вопрос о Джеке, который Вильгельм силится задать уже который день, отвечает «Какой Джек?»

Понятное дело, притворяется. Но что-то ему подсказывает – минут пять назад она точно думала «Какой Джек?»

Ниша денно и нощно выбивает из скавов какую-то инфу. Ни Нине, ни Вильгельму – а он уверен, и самой Нише – эта инфа (да и о чём инфа?), конечно же, совершенно не всралась. Скорее всего, Ниша просто говорит им: «Да мне срать, скажешь ты мне что-нибудь или нет, я всё равно буду тебя пытать!»

Впрочем, когда Вильгельм входит в сарай с залитой кровью бензопилой – а кровью у них сейчас залито всё, вне зависимости от того, как и где оно используется – и интересуется, как у неё дела, очередной пленник Ниши срывает зубами со рта клейкую ленту, до крови сдирая зубами кожу с нижней губу, и орёт, что всё расскажет.

Нина развлекается не лучше – в её распоряжение попадают скавы без ног и (или) без рук, а она их лечит. Заживляет ожоги, штопает раны и привязывает к кроватям, обещая развязать перед отъездом.

В какой-то момент наступает делёжка кроватей. Вахту держат ответственные дроны, и если Нина спит богатырским сном в своём новоявленном медицинском отсеке и не жалуется, то Вильгельм и Ниша делят широкую, видимо, боссову, койку. 

В помещении на втором этаже с пуленепробиваемым многослойным окном и скудным интерьером, привинченным к полу. Даже стулья - и те прикручены к столу.

Первое время Ниша думает отправиться к Нине. Но стоит Вильгельму вздохнуть спокойно, как она возвращается назад.

– Стальные ягодицы, двигайтесь: это единственная нормальная кровать.

– А что не так с отсеком ниже? – мрачно спрашивает Вильгельм, не открывая глаз.

– Там клоповник. Сначала мне понравилось засыпать под болезненные стоны скавов, но нет, это невыносимо. Я все взвесила и предпочла тараканам тебя.

Ниша плюхается рядом на жёсткий матрац. И чуть проседает – Вильгельм встаёт и направляется вниз.

– Эй, ты куда?

– К клопам. А что они мне сделают?

– Покусают?

– Похуй.

– Проберутся через ухо в мозг?

– Не проберутся.

– Тогда через нос.

– Их перемолет в крошку механизмом имплантата. Им же хуже.

– Тогда они выйдут в рот через нос. А они гадкие на вкус.

Вильгельм стоит на пороге, раздумывая, и всё-таки возвращается обратно, о чём позже жалеет.

Ниша не привыкла ограничивать себя и довольствоваться малым. Дай Нише район, и скоро у неё в руках будет целый город. Дай Нише город – она захватит страну. Дай ей доверие и расположение самого Красавчика Джека – она свяжет его, разденет и будет упоённо душить.

Освободи ей тоненькую полоску матраца – она будет упорно пинать тебя коленями, пытаться спихивать к краю, а когда и это не поможет, она раскинется поверх, нагло закинув на тебя длинные ноги.

У Ниши они действительно слишком уж длинные. Не каждый человек доставал Вильгельму даже до апгрейдов хотя бы до плеча, Ниша же делает это даже без привычных для девушек каблуков.

– Да ну их нахуй. Неудобные, не побегаешь толком, ноги натираешь, – говорит она ему как-то. Затем оглядывается по сторонам, и вполголоса бормочет: – А ещё Джек вечно бесится, что я выше него. Даже шляпу себе как-то раз купил. Длиннющую… Слава богу, до него дошло, как он выглядит со стороны.

Благодаря новым протезам Вильгельм прибавляет в росте на двадцать с чем-то сантиметров. Насчёт веса он не высчитывает – всё равно ведь, выходит, не только прибавил, но и потерял тоже, отсекая себе обе ноги.

Джек и Ниша тогда напросились в операционную, и спасибо, что были не в 3D-очках и попкорном не разбрасывались.

Спит Ниша очень крепко – неумело расходует всю энергию за день, а на ночь «перегорает». Иногда кажется, что если бы она могла взрываться – была бы как живой робот производства Торрг.

Хотя даже сейчас от неё иной раз идёт пар, стоит ей вернуться с перестрелки.

Роботу тоже нужен сон – трудно найти механику, работающую безостановочно в таких масштабах и с такой продолжительностью времени. Роботу нужно топливо, избавление от рабочих отходов и бережное обращение.

Вильгельм почти как робот.

Разница лишь в том, что робот Нишу хотеть не может.

Роботы не могут осознать что-то внезапно. Все сведения приходят с дополнительными анализами, обработкой информации и её тщательной перепроверкой. 

У человека, обычно, происходит так же, только лишь с поправкой на неосознанность этого процесса. И искреннего "Блядь!" при поступлении результата. 

Сухие выводы из анализа ситуации у Вильгельма были простыми. Ниша действительно сексуально привлекательна по его меркам. Да чего уж там - по меркам большей части мужчин. Более того – она является и не самым плохим напарником и собеседником. 

Это не любовь, это не простое желание. Скорее это что-то непонятное, объединяющее в себе привязанность и это самое желание.

А вот дальше и следует та часть, что старательно им отгоняется. Которая уже никак не систематизируется и не классифицируется.

Часть, вызывающая это самое искреннее "Блядь!"


	11. Chapter 11

Кровью действительно залито, наверное, всё вокруг. В некоторых местах она даже красуется на потолке тонкой коричневой коркой. А в тёмной пристройке приглушает свет и без того тусклой лампы.

Тех, кто сопротивляется особенно рьяно, Ниша оттаскивает в эту пристройку, где начинает настоящую кровавую баню, разыгрывая сцену из какого-то старого фильма про гангстеров. Что-то там в названии было про собак, кажется, она уже и не помнит.

– Да мне срать, скажешь ты мне что-нибудь или нет, я всё равно буду тебя пытать!

Последнее время крови вообще как-то… нет, слишком много её никогда не бывает. Много. Ну, или Ниша просто от этого отвыкла после усмирения Линчвуда.

Радует только одно: Нина врач, и к этому совершенно привычна. Потому и игнорирует всю дикость происходящего вокруг. «Наёмник делать грязный работа, но мне нужно, чтобы наёмник её сделать» – больше ей сказать и нечего.

Позже Ниша понимает, что пытки уже стали для неё привычным ритуалом, а глаза уже и не могут воспринимать стены без тёмных, мутных разводов. Даже кровать, чтобы избежать неловких ситуаций, они с Вильгельмом решают делить по вахтам, и в свой законный отдых Ниша не спит, а продолжает делать людям больно.

Оттого и не сразу понимает, что кровь в этот раз сочится из её собственного бедра и левой руки.

Вырвавшегося скава с ржавой ножовкой она отправляет к праотцам немедленно, однако теперь перед ней встаёт вопрос насчёт заряда щитов. Кажется, сегодня утром она выудила из скавьего хранилища последний энергоблок.

Не добавляет оптимизма и удручённо жужжащий за дверью дрон, летающий явно медленнее обычного. Завидев Нишу, Святоша – или как там его – тут же вьётся вокруг неё, замечает растекающиеся пятна вокруг дыр в одежде, но только грустно жужжит.

– Что, и ты, Брут? – грустно тянет Ниша. Затем легонько щелкает дрона по окуляру и направляется в основное здание.

***

Разбитая в полное ничто база, липкий пол, пулевые отверствия в стенах и кишки на люстре уже зрелище настолько привычное, что Вильгельм, увлечённо выковыривающий из железных ног пули, уже кажется незаменимой частью интерьера.

– Уже в курсе новости, я смотрю? – Ниша намекающе тычет пальцем в разряженный щит. Вильгельм коротко кивает в ответ, и, словно спохватившись, быстро подманивает к себе Святошу и спешно дигитализирует обратно.

Нож его тем временем перемещается к стальной руке. Вильгельм хмуро качает головой и бормочет под нос:

– Долго я так не протяну.

Ниша запрыгивает на шаткую столешницу и усаживается, подгребая колени к подбородку.

– В смысле?

Вильгельм поочередно шевелит пальцами.

– Это только в плохих фильмах в робота с проводами наружу будут долго палить, вырвут половину корпуса с мясом – и хоть бы что. А на деле вытащишь один тоненький проводок – и не факт, что рука вообще решит пошевелиться.

Ниша недовольно склоняет голову набок.

– И вот это ты считаешь совершенством формы, несравнимым с человеческими способностями? Один проводок – и ты лишен каких-либо движений.

– Одно удачное ранение в руку – и ты вряд ли ей пошевелишь. И если в железной пуля ещё может застрять, а оторванное можно легко починить, то один выстрел в запястье из хорошего оружия просто оторвёт тебе кисть. И пришить её обратно ты не сможешь.

Ниша лишь недовольно хмурится. Вильгельм не дурак, и выражения выбирать умеет. И вряд ли это не было намёком.

А рука так и не шевелится. Не остаётся уже и капель надежды на то, что она сможет когда-либо работать: боль окончательно прошла, и вместо кисти руки словно кисточка от занавески.

– Ранена? – Вильгельм кивает в сторону порезов.

Ниша неопределенно передергивает плечами.

– Немного. Твой летающий дебил на это не отреагировал.

– У него заряд кончился. Придется по старинке.

– По старинке? Ты когда бинты в последний раз видел?

Вильгельм достает из кармана белый сверток, после чего демонстрирует перебинтованные пальцы.

– У Нины взял.

Ниша кивает в знак благодарности. После чего понимает масштаб подставы, когда тянется снять свой плащ.

Порез на единственной пока что активной руке. Будто этого мало – оборванный край плаща прилип к спекшейся крови.

– Поможешь? – мрачно спрашивает Ниша, оставив наконец в покое неснимающийся рукав. – Только в этот раз в рот мне ничего не суй. И одежду не рви.

Оба улыбаются, но о том, кто что подумал, молчат. Вильгельм же беглым взглядом оценивает ситуацию.

– Рукав я рвать не буду, но с такой дырой проще сразу новый пришивать.

– Да ладно. Я прибыла на Гелиос без одного рукава после потасовки с психами на Пандоре. И так и проходила весь путь, – Ниша вытягивает руку вперёд, чуть морщась от боли, – А потом Джек начал дарить мне шмотки. Про-Гиперионовские, конечно. Плащик содержал в себе меньше всего желтого и на нем не было лица Джека, так что я на нём и остановилась.

– Сейчас будет больно, – предупреждает Вильгельм и резким движением отрывает кожу от раны. Затем стаскивает с плеча Ниши плотно сидящий плащ и разглядывает ранение.

– Ржавчина? – Вильгельм демонстрирует рыжеватую крошку на пальце. Ниша брезгливо морщится. Понимающе хмыкнув, Вильгельм достает бинты.

Порез действительно глубокий – верхние края кожи разошлись довольно широко. Кожу, залитую кровью, теперь чуть стягивает – слой высох. И действительно: вымокшая, налипшая комками, вокруг раны красуется кашица ржавчины.

Рану обливают холодной, прозрачной жидкостью, и не успевает Ниша что-либо сказать – её начинает душераздирающе щипать. Вильгельм же невозмутимо убирает в сторону бутылку.

– Дезинфекция, – коротко поясняет он.

– Это, блядь, что?!

– Водка.

Ниша недовольно стонет.

– От Нины, что ли?

– Не поверишь – нет. Где-то здесь нашёл. Пить невозможно, зато хорошо обеззараживает.

На руке появляются чистые, белые бинты. И крепко перевязываются. Вильгельм же встряхивает Нишу за плечо и, смотря прямо в глаза, серьёзно говорит:

– Не налегай на накс.

– Что?..

– Я серьёзно говорю. С него потом не слезешь. Потеряешь руку или ногу и продолжишь сражаться – потом будет только хуже.

Ниша улыбается и качает головой.

– Как узнал?

– У тебя заторможенная реакция. А ещё ты почти не реагируешь на боль. Эта штука, – Вильгельм резко тычет пальцем в рану на ноге, и, не замечая реакции Ниши, продолжает, – должна пиздец как болеть, а ты почти ничего не чувствуешь.  
Ниша разводит руками.

– Ладно.

И убирает руку с пореза на ноге.

– Только вот так больше делать не надо.

Вильгельм же задумчиво смотрит на её ногу.

– Потом заболит сильнее. Тоже побочный эффект.

Затем невозмутимо оглядывается вокруг и, глядя на расстёгивающую ремень Нишу, спрашивает:

– Ногу сама?

– Да уж как-нибудь. Спасибо.

***

Алкоголь даёт разный эффект в зависимости от количества употреблённого и особенностей организма человека. У кого-то происходит неожиданный прилив сил, кто-то слетает с катушек, некоторые слабеют настолько, что едва ли не падают замертво. А где-то под стойкой бара обычно можно найти тот тип, который в первую очередь нужно встряхнуть и сказать, что алкоголь – это не его.

Ниша обычно проходит через весь спектр этих ощущений. А после перестрелки, в которой ей кажется, что шмаляет она из своих пальцев, выпрыгивания из окна горящего здания и, наконец, нового нолика в награде за голову, начинается полная прострация.

И мигрень, куда же без неё.

Похоже, и «накс» даёт подобный эффект, только вместо мигрени и апатии – усиление ощущений, каждый звон раздаётся в голове дрожащим эхом, а прикосновение к чему-либо ещё долго остаётся в тактильной памяти. А потом, может, и притупление реакции, черт его знает - не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь.

А сухпаёк, на котором они сидят уже не первый день, вкуснее не становится. Всё такая же непонятная безжизненная масса, рассыпающаяся во рту, до смерти доконавшая команду гиперионовских Искателей Хранилища ещё год с чем-то назад.

Было предположение, что где-то среди пепелища и чьих-то останков можно найти скавовский холодильник с нормальной едой, но эту версию никто не проверял.

– Когда Нина покинуть Элпис и найти новый место, Нина приготовить себе большой, сочный котлет, – мрачно бормочет себе под нос медсестра Нина.

Ниша молчаливо ковыряет пальцами обёртку рассыпчатого съедобного бруска.

– У нас в Линчвуде есть одно классное фирменное блюдо…

– Зажаренный заживо приезжий? – перебивает Вильгельм, не менее мрачно разглядывающий пищу.

– Очень смешно.

– Я и не шутил.

Может, в других условиях Ниша его и пнула бы под столом, но что-то (возможно, ощутимый зуд от «накса» и стальные ноги Вильгельма) подсказывает ей, что сейчас это себе дороже.

– Мясо по-лангольерски. Не пробовал?

Вильгельм наконец откусывает кусок от своей порции и медленно пережёвывает.

– Нина, ты не знаешь, сколько прибавляют к награде за каннибализм?

– Эй, я думала, ты большой фанат стейков и подобной херни. Уж для тебя не попробовать мясо по-лангольерски – вообще стыд и срам, – заявляет Ниша, откладывая еду в сторону. Вильгельм мрачно косится на своё ЭХО-устройство.

– Ещё раз залезешь в личные файлы – голову сниму.

Звучит не то чтобы очень угрожающе, и Ниша лишь примирительно отмахивается.

– Это не фирменный блюд. Я пробовайт на другой планета. Очень вкусно, – подаёт голос Нина, уже управившаяся со своим пайком, и недовольно вычищающая его остатки из-за дёсен, – но слишком жирный. Варенный в масле целиком и жаренный на гриль, вредно.

– Разве он не маринуется в винном соусе? И его недожаривают до конца, а только…

Рядом с Нишей приземляется на стол сверток с сухпайком. 

– Сдаюсь, я тоже так больше не могу, – признаётся Вильгельм и поднимается из-за стола.

Не успевает Ниша открыть рот, как у неё на коленях оказывается энергоблок.

– Это последний. Лагерь сегодня на тебе.

После чего невозмутимо удаляется, не реагируя на вопросы.

– M-da, – многозначительно резюмирует Нина, вытирая рукавом уголки рта.

– Не говори, – мрачно тянет ей в тон Ниша, хмуро разглядывая наполовину заполненную шкалу заряда щита, натирающего ремнём свежие бинты.

***

Вильгельм возвращается через несколько часов. Точнее, сначала возвращается один из его дронов, волчком нарезает несколько реактивных кругов вокруг Ниши и намекающе тычется носом в её раны. Тут же на ноге вибрирует заряженный до отказа щит, уже начавший мелко рябить.

Ниша, едва не поскальзываясь на гильзах от пуль вокруг неё – в какой-то момент она перешла на найденный на вышке действующий, хоть и потрепанный, миниган, осторожно спускается вниз по лестнице, крепко сжимая локтём правой руки её бок. Затем хватает за руку труп, лежащий на той же крыше, и спихивает его вниз.

– Да ну? Владоф? – Вильгельм разворачивает его ногой, демонстрируя на груди несчастного красный серп и молот.

– Ага. Выпрыгнул на меня из ската, чёртов псих, – Ниша, наконец, аккуратно слезает с вышки, и поправляет сползшую набок шляпу, – во Владоф реально одни ебанутые, я даже удивляюсь, как ты там не остался.

– Это не хорошо. Выходит, они нас нашли, – подытоживает Вильгельм.

– Выходит, – разводит руками Ниша. – А ты где прохлаждался, пока я отбивалась от конкурентов?

– Соседей навещал, – следует глухой ответ.

У Вильгельма нет рукава и раздроблено механическое колено. Даже, как кажется Нише, и пары шрамов, словно заживших пулевых дыр, раньше не было. Ей достаточно молчаливого тычка в свежие отметины, чтобы получить угрюмый кивок в ответ и отмахивающийся жест. Которого, впрочем, тоже более чем достаточно.

Неловкую паузу прерывает дрон, нарезающий вокруг них настолько быстрый круг, что тот образует след в виде петли. После чего камнем ухающий вниз и улетающий куда-то внутрь базы. Словно отвыкший от полного заряда, и отыгрывающийся за последние дни.

Внутри Ниша находит сваленные на стол энергоблоки. Побитые, местами потрескавшиеся, с методично проставленными маркером номерами и пометками. Бандитский официоз, впрочем, не отменяет по три ошибки в слове и сбитые подсчёты.

Но даже по ним худо-бедно выходит, что это недельный запас одного их отряда.

И всего два выстрела из Гарольда.

Ниша с нежностью проводит рукой по кобуре.

Нина же недовольно смотрит на подтверждающую дыру в животе солдата Владоф.

– Нужно было допросить.

– Зачем? Пошлют отряд – разберёмся, – отвечает Вильгельм после их с Нишей синхронного «пф-ф-ф».

Нина угрюмо закусывает губу.

– Я связаться с пилот – несколько день остаться. А вы убрать труп – воняет.

Снаружи раздаются взрывы, чуть трясётся с характерным гулом одна из стен. И пока Вильгельм волочит на первый этаж тело работника Владоф, выписывая им на полу жирную кровавую петлю, Ниша включает дыхпаёк и направляется к вышке с миниганом. В этот раз это приличного размера отряд, но одной очереди минигана хватает на всех даже до его перегрева. Теперь на внутренней площадке базы – основные ворота уже два дня как проломаны – вереницей лежат тела, образуя на железном покрытии огромную живописную кляксу. Ещё кто-то пытается подобраться ближе к основному корпусу через ходы, до которых установка с миниганом не дотягивается, и тогда Ниша уже спускается вниз, чтобы пристрелить их лично.

Нишу обуревает ностальгичное чувство, которое не ощущалось уже, наверное, пару-тройку лет. Чувство размеренного дрейфа по течению обстоятельств.

В случае Ниши, конечно, это водоворот, выбрасывающий в водопад, брызгающий в лицо и пытающийся утопить мощным потоком воды, падающим с высоты. И сейчас годы в преспокойном штиле бермудского треугольника с редкой рябью явно дают о себе знать.

Ниша гребёт с той силой, что позволяет ей не утонуть. Хватается за жизнь, за глотки воздуха, а иногда начинает двигаться к новому бурному потоку из мёртвой полосы.

А после - раскидывает руки и наслаждается буйством стихии вокруг. Не задаёт лишних вопросов, не делает лишних движений.

Лишние движения – искать новую возможность заниматься любимым делом, когда у неё есть куча энергоблоков, легендарный пистолет в руках, патроны и толпа желающих её убить.

Лишние вопросы – это где Вильгельм умудрился найти на вражеской базе шматок свежего мяса, чьё оно и как Нина его готовила, имея в распоряжении лишь огнемёт одного из дронов.

Вильгельм вообще считает большую часть обращённых к нему вопросов лишней. Если это необходимо - он сообщит информацию сам. В остальном нет нужды.

И Ниша разделяет его позицию до тех пор, пока в ней в очередной раз не просыпается неуёмное любопытство.

А сейчас Ниша знает, что ей определённо не скучно, мясо, как ни странно, вкусное, а Нину им нужно будет охранять ещё несколько дней. И лишние телодвижения совсем ни к чему.

Чуть позже Нина всё-таки обозлится за них на состояние её «медицинского крыла», и заставит своих наёмников отмывать его водой из наспех починенного брандспойта, отодвигая койки с пациентами в противоположную сторону. Особенно весело станет, когда Ниша доберётся до регулятора гравитации в помещении, и мутно-красная вода будет то медленно плавать по крылу, то с силой плюхаться об пол, стены и скавов.

Крови окажется слишком много лишь тогда, когда обнаружит её в своей жёсткой постели.


	12. Chapter 12

А потом один из дней начинается с сильного кровотечения через нос. И не успевает Вильгельм удивиться мерзкому привкусу в гортани и слипшейся на подбородке бороде, как понимает, что ничего не видит с широко раскрытым глазом.

Рывком садится, усиленно жмурится, ещё раз, ещё...

Не помогает.

Вокруг тёмно-серая муть, в которой едва можно разглядеть какие-то оттенки. Порой она словно пульсирует, становится чуть светлее на миг, но упорно не приобретает явные очертания.

Уже активируя имплантат в режим ночного виденья он замечает сидящую перед ним с недоумевающим лицом Нишу.

В одинаковом, мерно-зелёном цвете.

– У тебя из носа кровь хлещет, ты в курсе? – говорит она. Затем проводит ладонью вверх-вниз перед его лицом, и, понимая видимо, что зрачок у него не реагирует, похлопывает по лицу. На миг задерживает ладонь, после чего переносит руку на плечо и трясёт.

Наконец до Вильгельма доходит нехорошее подозрение, которое долгое время усиленно отгонялось мозгом. Джека не стоило недооценивать. В его боссе – теперь уже точно бывшем боссе – сочеталась ярая нелюбовь к долгосрочным планам и моментальное претворение в жизнь мимолётных идей, кажущихся ему хорошими.

"Хорошая мысля приходит опосля" – это одновременно и про Красавчика Джека, и не про него.

В этом они похожи с Нишей, которая фактически сбежала от своего любовника из-за скуки и опасения, что надоест ему и тот решит сжить её со света.

Порой Вильгельму кажется, что черты характера передаются воздушно-капельным путём. Сам он фактически ушёл от работодателя, ни на секунду не задумавшись, только из-за её же подозрений в том, что Джек его отравит.

Вильгельм уже давно начинает замечать в себе поразительную импульсивность.

А Ниша продолжает его тормошить. Наконец Вильгельм отдирает от себя её руку и принимается тереть глаз, чувствуя, как щекочут нос стекающие капельки крови.

Зрение всё же возвращается. Медленно, неохотно, после долгого и упорного трения. Ещё какое-то время глаз зудит от грязных пальцев, но наконец показывает полную картину.

– Это нихуя не нормально, больше так не делай, – хрипло говорит Ниша, вытирая об плащ заляпанную руку.

– Не обещаю, – хмуро отвечает Вильгельм, в некоей прострации разглядывая ещё чуть расплывающуюся перед глазами ладонь, медленно, но верно приобретая очертания. – Но да, ты права: это нихуя не нормально.

– Я за Ниной, – Ниша собирается вскочить и выйти за дверь, но Вильгельм резко дёргает её за руку и сажает обратно на кровать.

– Это всего лишь кровь. Скажи ещё, что я пальчик порезал.

Ниша молча смотрит, недовольно поджав губы.

– У тебя зрачок словно пропал. Ты бы себя со стороны видел вообще.

Вильгельм лишь невозмутимо встаёт и направляется к двери.

– Ложись спать. Я на вахту. Но сначала умоюсь.

Всё вокруг чуть кружится, а кровь и не думает останавливаться. Штормит, качает, и кажется, словно вот-вот вырвет.

Будь он сейчас один, он бы ни за что не придал бы этому значения. Недомогания Вильгельм делит на два типа: само скоро пройдёт и требуется согревающая терапия от Святоши. Вторая излечивает почти всё, от вываливающихся из живота внутренностей до лёгкой мигрени, но пользоваться его услугами в случае лёгкой мигрени Вильгельм считает идиотизмом и бессмысленной тратой заряда.

Вот и сейчас проблема всё ещё не переваливает из первой категории во вторую. Всё портит одна вещь.

Вильгельм знает, что Ниша всё равно встанет с кровати и пойдёт рассказывать об этом Нине.

Да чего там: он уже слышит её шаги за своей спиной.

***

Регулятор гравитации в душевой кабинке ломается как нельзя кстати. С пару секунд Вильгельм смотрит на выплывающий из душа водяной пузырь, а затем тот со всей силой максимального искусственного притяжения ударяет ему в лицо.

На секунду даже кажется, что заменённый когда-то давно носовой хрящ болезненно скрипит.

Но это отрезвляет достаточно, чтобы стряхнуть с себя остатки сна и оценить своё состояние. И теперь оно кажется не более чем утренней слабостью, которая уже не вернётся.

Но Нина – врач. Врач, обладающий медвежьей хваткой и в переносном, и в буквальном смысле. И именно поэтому Вильгельм сейчас покорно сидит на жёсткой койке и улыбается лежащим рядом безногим или безруким скавам. Те, впрочем, на его шарм не покупаются, и даже будучи привязанными, жмутся к краям кроватей и мелко дрожат.

– К доктор надо ходить! Доктор этим кормится, а ты здоровый стать! – назидательно говорит Нина, ища что-то в своей сумке с медикаментами.

Такое врачебное рвение он уже видел. Иногда Святоша настолько упорно старается залечить его мелкие раны, не требующие даже внимания – да хоть занозу или ссадину – что Вильгельму приходится его дигитализировать.

Видимо, это профессиональное.

Импровизированное больничное крыло испуганно охает и начинает болезненно стонать, когда туда входит Ниша. С приветливой улыбкой машет присутствующим – кто-то в толпе даже тихо хнычет – и встаёт за спиной Нины.

– Возможно, ты быть отравлен. Похоже на действие каких-то ядовитый пары. Но проверить точно я не могу, – Нина наконец достает какой-то непонятный пузырёк с крышкой, накрученной на заляпанную марлю. Ниша тут же зажимает нос и отстраняется – видимо, запах настолько резкий.

А пузырёк протягивается Вильгельму.

– Выпей. И лучше лечь кровать.

– Что это?

– Устранитель посторонний веществ из организм Владоф. Если в твоей кровь яд – он вывести.

– Понял. Побочные действия?

Кому, как не Вильгельму знать, что у Владоф всё так просто не бывает.

А Нина ожидаемо мнётся с ответом.

– Он вывести из организма всё лишнее: еда, микроб, вирус. Для этого погрузить организм в экстремальный условий для проявлений яд. Будет плохо. Зато потом быть хорошо, как никогда.

Пузырёк поигрывает светом лампы на гранях, словно поддакивая Нине.

– Я свои протезы не выблюю в процессе? – серьёзно интересуется Вильгельм.

– Net, не должно быть. Но если они ржавый – кто знать.

Самой садисткой компанией до недавних реформ в Гиперионе считались именно Владоф. Бесцеремонные «красные», не гнушающиеся любых способов устранения конкурентов при наличии возможности.

Нина может скрываться от Владоф сколько угодно. Но её улыбка выдаёт в ней родство с Иваном с головой.

– Постельный режим ведь вовсе не обязателен?

– Ты не выдержать иначе, – холодно говорит Нина. – И лучше лежать в кровать, чем на поле боя, когда стать совсем плохо.

– Я всё же попробую.

– Я тебя до кровати не потащу. Я тебя даже не подниму, – мрачно подаёт голос Ниша.

Это правда – как-то раз им пришлось отстреливаться от крупной банды психов на открытой местности, когда у Вильгельма расшатался подстреленный шарнир. И если он сам мог подхватить Нишу одной левой рукой, и ещё ей отстреливаться, то с Нишей было труднее. И сколько она тогда ни храбрилась, указывая пальцем на стоящую неподалёку хибарку бандитов, которую можно было бы использовать как укрытие, под тяжестью облокотившегося в пол-веса Вильгельма она тут же рухнула.

Отложив в сторону пузырёк, Вильгельм достаёт из кармана приборы для дигитализации дронов.

– Здесь три кнопки. Эти две, – протягивает вперёд руку, нажимает на две кнопки вызова и невысоко подкидывает в воздух, – для дигитализации.

Раздаётся характерный шелест, электронный писк – и в воздухе повисает Волк.

– Красный – это Волк. Атакующий. Оставляй его на патруль, когда будешь уходить спать.

Ниша неприветливо хмурится. Вильгельм же нажимает третью кнопку.

– Обратная дигитализация.

После чего запускает в воздух Святошу.

– Это Святоша. Лечит ранения и восстанавливает щит. И разведка.

– Сам имена давал? – фыркает Ниша.

– Какая тебе разница? Главное – не перепутай.

Святоша оценивающе сканирует Нишу своим лучом, медленно облетает вокруг неё, словно критично рассматривая.

– Они этого не любят.

Вильгельм приманивает его ближе к себе и щёлкает ногтем по шкале заряда.

– Здесь уровень зарядки. У обоих есть стандартный разъём для энергоблока, – Вильгельм крутит пальцем в воздухе, намекая Святоше, чтобы тот чуть развернулся, и указывает на вставленный энергоблок. – Он дигитализируется вместе с дроном.

Ниша берёт из его руки шарик. Снисходительно рассматривает, вертит в руках…

– Думаю, я и без них обойдусь.

И вздрагивает, едва не подпрыгивая, когда Святоша резко ударяет заряжающим лучом в щит на её бедре. Переводит дух, поднимает взгляд на Святошу.

– Никогда к этому не привыкну, походу…

Но смотрит расслабленно, даже с какой-то благодарностью во взгляде.

– Будьте знакомы, – Вильгельм берёт в руки пузырёк с Владофской отравой, поднимается с койки и направляется на второй этаж. Волк стремительно вылетает на улицу, Святоша дигитализируется обратно в металлический шарик, отправляющийся в карман Ниши.

Привыкнет.

***

– Знаешь, я как-то раз подумала: а нормально ли у меня всё с зубами, – Ниша сидит на стуле задом-наперёд, обхватив спинку руками, и мерно покачивается, – И одну из своих боевых получек потратила на дорогущего стоматолога.

– И что? – безучастно спрашивает Нина, явно не горящая желанием знать продолжение.

– До этого зубы не болели. А потом неделю болели разом все, вместе с головой впридачу. До сих пор думаю - а нахуя я вообще это сделала?

– Если зубы развалиться – было б хуже. Как и сейчас у Вильгельм.

Последний едва раскрывает глаза в последний раз – так сильно давит свалившаяся многотонным прессом слабость. Ниша машет рукой.

– О, ты ещё жив. А я уже некролог сочиняла.

Молчит – тишина все равно для него сейчас звучит словно приглушенный гул – и добавляет чуть более хрипло:

– Первый раз вижу, чтобы тебе было настолько хреново.

Перед тем, как провалиться в череду бессознательного бреда и мучительной агонии, Вильгельм успевает отметить, что Владоф считаются самыми скоростными не только за свойства своего оружия, действия препаратов это тоже касается в полной мере.

И это единственная мысль, посещающая его голову – вскоре та наливается чугуном и приковывается к скомканной под головой рваной и грязной куртке.

А затем следует сон. Тягучий, тяжелый сон, из числа таких, в которых понимаешь, что всё это не может быть реальностью, а выдернуть себя обратно не можешь. Где неподъёмные ноги словно вязнут на месте, когда нужно куда-то бежать, где не до конца понимаешь, что происходит, а в голове мелькают инстинктивные отрывистые мысли. То отбиться, то бежать, и даже не до конца понятно, куда и от кого.

Головная боль не проходит, достаёт даже во сне, где ему чудится сдавливающий виски обруч. Подобные были когда-то на первых дыхпайках – и сейчас кажется, словно это неисправный дых-паёк. Обручи сдавливают горло и шею, по лицу градом катится пот от удушливой жары, а воздуха упорно не хватает.

Во сне, по ощущениям, он напоминает самому себе робота. Этакого гиперионского грузчика. Массивную, очень нерасторопную, грубую технику. Провода наружу, не цельный корпус, крупные части на мелких шарнирах и минимальная скорость перемещения, резкие и отрывистые движения.

И примитивный ИИ, ограничивающийся ничтожным набором базовых команд.

Гиперион делал Клэп-трепов с индивидуальными признаками, подобием личности – популярная тенденция сегодняшнего дня для ИИ различного вида. В некоторых даже предусматривалось самообучение и вариативность развития характера.

Характера, как же. Трёхтомника строчек в коде, предусмотревших возможные варианты за тебя.

Робот должен качественно выполнять свою работу и не иметь в себе лишних, мешающих функций. Иначе он непригоден и неисправен.

К такому выводу и пришла компания Гиперион, уничтожив всю продукцию Клэп-трепов и создавая грузчиков.

К такому выводу и пришёл Вильгельм, и старался искоренить в себе всё человеческое, мешающее работе.

И вот, в самом деле, почти все процессы в его теле доведены до автоматизма. И может, хотелось бы избавиться ещё от некоторых, но даже в нынешнем состоянии он эквивалентен роботу.

А под грубым, большим шрамом мерно бьётся механически усовершенствованное человеческое сердце, про которое когда-то говорили, что у него нет аналогов по работоспособности среди моторов.

До того, как создали моторы, работающие тысячелетиями и не требующие обновления, чистки и остановки. Лишь подпитки энергией.

Человека почем зря считают человеком лишь за сердце. Воистину неповторимый орган – мозг. Именно он ответственен за выбивающие из колеи импульсы, называемые чувствами, а не сердце.

Человеческий мозг невозможно даже представить себе в виде программного кода. Это постоянно видоизменяющееся полотно цифр и команд ветвистого многошагового алгоритма.

Человечество упорно пытается играть в бога, создавая новую жизнь. Потому мир и полон противоречивых ИИ вроде Фелисити, которые запутались в своем несовершенном коде настолько, что сами не знают, чего они хотят.

Фелисити не была способна ни на работу, ни на собственную жизнь. Пожалуй, стереть её личность было не самым плохим поступком.

Сейчас Фелисити представляет из себя человека, впавшего в кому. Овоща, не осознающего ни себя, ни происходящее вокруг. Лишь продолжающего жизнедеятельность, и, будучи всё же роботом, исполняя механическую работу.

Сейчас и Вильгельм не представляет из себя что-то дееспособное. Ещё совсем недавно его организм насильно очистился от всего лишнего, а сам он не может даже встать с кровати, и лежит на спине, медленно сходя с ума от жара, ломоты по всему телу и невыносимой головной боли. А сильнее всего - от собственного бездействия и бесполезности.

И вот дрёма опять перетекает в удушливый сон, а из того Вильгельм словно падает в тёмную яму.

В голове мелькает последняя мысль. «Робот не сходит с ума от жары»

***

Ломота всё ещё не проходит, но уже явно слабеет. Теперь Вильгельм, пусть и всё ещё ощущающий на себе все прелести побочных эффектов от препаратов Владоф, находит в себе силы сесть в постели.

Сесть – и обнаружить, как с груди на кровать сползает голова Ниши. В долгу она не остаётся, и Вильгельм тут же получает удар кулаком в спину, расходящийся по всему телу агонической болью.

– Не учили предупреждать? – недовольно говорит Ниша. Затем зевает и тоже садится, потирая глаза.

– Не учили не спать на людях? Или хотя бы разрешения спрашивать?

– Я не вижу здесь подушек. Что есть – тем и спасаемся.

Глаза у Ниши непривычно сужены, она сонно щурится. Оно и ясно – за пуленепробиваемым окном стоит разгар дня. Выходит, не она спит уже второй день.

– У тебя опять будто зрачка нет. Видишь что-нибудь?

Вильгельм недоумённо оглядывается по сторонам и моргает.

– Вроде да. Ты уверена, что его нет?

Ниша вглядывается повнимательнее.

– А вообще, знаешь, мне показалось, наверное. Они у тебя такие светло-голубые, я как-то раньше и не приглядывалась.

У самой глаза светлые, ярко-жёлтые, и может, не будь на них сонной плёнки и пелены усталости – они бы сейчас сияли, как в последние дни.

Как когда-то, пару лет назад, во время их первой совместной миссии и жаркой перестрелки с солдатами Забытого Легиона.

Если приглядеться, то можно заметить, что Ниша мелко дрожит. Движения скованные, руки за пазухой, и даже лежала она только что, свернувшись калачиком.

Что вообще нонсенс.

А на месте одного из рукавов плаща – того рваного, что был на целой руке – красуется пустота. И покрытая мелкими пузырями обугленная кожа с торчащими у плечей нитками.

Ниша, видимо, замечает его взгляд, и пускается в объяснения:

– Не знаю, что ты такое встроил в своего… Волка, – надо же, запомнила. – Но стоило мне сказать, что я замёрзла – как этот кретин летающий спалил мне пол-плаща и волосы!

И впрямь – с левой стороны волосы у Ниши укоротились.

Вильгельм усмехается, после чего протягивает ей свою скомканную куртку.

– На. Мне и без неё жарко, хоть кожу снимай.

– Ты меня в плечах шире раза в два, – Ниша неуверенно берёт куртку и натягивает на себя, – Ха. Даже в три.

Выглядит действительно забавно. А рукав у Вильгельма остался как раз тот, которого лишилась Ниша.

– А с волосами - Волк правильно сделал. Ты так на Мокси была похожа.

Гром в голове гремит только после сказанного. Ещё быстрее Вильгельму прилетает по лицу хлёсткой пощёчиной.

– Ещё хоть раз сравнишь меня с этой дешёвкой – и клянусь, твоя смерть будет намного более мучительной, чем то, что ты чувствуешь сейчас.

Вильгельм даже не отвечает. Просто тяжело падает на спину – сейчас и одной пощёчины ему хватает, чтобы всё уравновешенное состояние опять сделало кульбит.

***

Перегорает Ниша так же быстро, как загорается, и противоположно степени интенсивности горения – потухает настолько резко, что иной раз думаешь, а не показалось ли тебе.

О том, что нет, не показалось, и всё это несколько часов назад – или дней? минут?.. – было не горячечным сном, сулят только её криво обстриженные волосы.

Так или иначе она, как ни в чем ни бывало, плюхается рядом на койку, вместе с ногами, и притягивает колени к груди.

– Хочешь, байку расскажу?

Вильгельм вытирает тыльной стороной ладони вспотевший лоб и проводит рукой по едва ли не вымокшей бороде.

– Мало я страдаю, по-твоему?

– Это был не вопрос. И не ной: Нина сказала, что быть овощем тебе осталось недолго. Тем более тебе.

Ниша от души шлёпает ладонью по его голой груди, заставляя болезненно скрутиться. А потом постукивает пальцами по стальной пластине.

– Дышать не больно?

– Мне сейчас всё больно, – мрачно отвечает Вильгельм. Затем с силой втягивает носом воздух – мучительно долго, через силу – и так же медленно выдыхает. – А так я уже привык.

– Дай угадаю. Думаешь, оно того стоит? – бормочет Ниша, в задумчивости перемещая пальцы на его пресс.

– Стоит.

Выходит не так твёрдо, как хотелось – руки Ниша убирать и не думает.

– Ах да, байка! – словно просыпается она вдруг.

Ан нет, думает.

А Вильгельм с удивлением понимает, что чувствует словно бы даже досаду.

– Ну так вот. Как-то раз меня окружили двадцать головорезов…

– Всего двадцать?

Вильгельм наконец сгибает руки в локтях и медленно садится, упираясь на них.

– Ты какой-то слишком уж наглый для страдальца-больного. Не перебивай рассказчика.

– Страдальцем мне недолго осталось. А я к тому, что двадцать ты без проблем на ноль поделишь. Продолжай.

– Это была Ниша и её горячие мнн-цать лет, пару десятков щитов назад, так что тогда это действительно было проблемой. В общем, меня окружают. За спиной дверь какого-то едва живого бара, на петлях едва держится. Вламываюсь туда, бегу к стойке. Пули свистят прям над башкой, шляпу сносит… И вот я на месте. Перезаряжаю пистолет на ходу, стреляю из-за стойки. Все лежат – видимо, первая партия, вторая ещё не ввалилась. Плюхаюсь обратно и вижу перед собой открытую бутылку ликёра, который мечтала попробовать всю свою жизнь. И только я его хватаю – как чувствую, что в меня тычет дробовиком амбал-бармен…

Вильгельм смеётся, почти сразу переходя на сдержанную улыбку – грудь сдавливает слишком сильно. Ниша уже и сама входит в раж – яро жестикулирует и имитирует крики бандитов.

– И вот я стою как дура: в одной руке ликер, прямо у рта, другая поднята, и вбегает ещё десяток человек… И знаешь что? Я его тогда попробовала. Этот ликёр.

– Очень напоминает старую притчу. Дай угадаю – вкуснее этого ликёра ты потом ничего не пробовала?

Ниша отмахивается и смотрит на Вильгельма, как на идиота.

– Нет, ликёр был полным говном, а они в итоге перестреляли друг друга. А мораль здесь в том, что перед смертью должна быть нирвана, рай на земле и прочие ништяки. А пока их нет – это не смерть, максимум конвульсии. Так что нехуй тут, ты не умираешь.

Вильгельм подергивает плечами и разминает затекшую руку.

– Я и не собирался. Но спасибо.

– За что? – округляет глаза Ниша.

– За моральную поддержку?..

Ниша пару секунд молчит, затем хмыкает.

– Не, я просто историю забавную вспомнила. Мне тут шляпу прострелили, вот и вспомнилось.

А действительно. Только сейчас Вильгельм замечает, что широкополой, строгой шляпы на ней нет. Непривычно голая голова и так привычно заворачивающиеся кончики волос…

***

В последнее время всё происходит слишком быстро и резко. Взлёты, падения, непонятные метания. Вот ты работаешь на Гиперион и Красавчика Джека, вот зачищаешь район от бандитов – ну, как бандитов, скорее от всего живого – вот молча уходишь от него, а потом узнаешь, что был отравлен своим же работодателем.

Исчезает и чувство мучительной поджарки на медленном огне – Вильгельм, словно ни в чём ни бывало, просыпается бодрым, голодным и злым. Будто бы и не было омерзительной слабости и ломоты. А из доказательств – засохшая кровь на бороде и липкое тело. Горячее от непрошедшего жара.

Пройтись по комнате, закрыть глаза, потрясти головой – будто бы и недели последней не было. Не было половины миллиона долларов, медсестры Нины, яда и обескураживающей слепоты. Не было Элписа, Конкордии и…

Ниши.

Растрёпанная Ниша тут же – как в известной поговорке, к моменту упоминания – не стучась, вваливается в помещение, сопровождаемая вальсирующими вокруг неё в воздухе дронами. Невидящим взглядом оглядывается, плашмя падает на кровать лицом вниз. Полежав в таком положении пару секунд, она переворачивается на бок и ложится в позу эмбриона.

– Ебучий дубак, – недовольно бормочет она себе под нос, дигитализируя Волка и Святошу обратно. Затем зарывается с носом в куртку – его куртку – и закрывает глаза, даже не реагируя на Вильгельма.

Тот же молча садится рядом, берёт из разжавшейся руки металлический шарик. В воздухе вновь появляется Святоша. А Вильгельм с сердитым лицом щёлкает ногтем по разряжённому щиту Ниши.

Святоша уже начинает исправно заряжать щит, но тут до него доходит. Бросая дело на половине, он – радостно? – вьётся вокруг хозяина, словно соскучившийся щенок.

Вильгельм в какой-то прострации выставляет вперёд кулак, об который Святоша привычно стукается передней частью корпуса. Затем бегло сканирует Вильгельма с ног до головы и включает привычный греющий луч.  
Тот самый, устраняющий мигрень и мелкие недуги.

В их сумасшедшем мире искусственный интеллект осознает себя порой не хуже живых существ, а порой даже и людей. Волк и Святоша, незаменимые оперативные компаньоны, не подводили его ни разу, когда это зависело от них. Но никогда ещё Вильгельм не доверял их кому-то другому.

И никогда ещё он не мог сравнить их реакцию на нового и старого хозяина.

Спеша проверить догадку, он дигитализирует Волка. Вот в воздухе возникают первые очертания корпуса, крылья, начинает жужжать мотор – и Волк тоже восторженно делает мёртвую петлю и наворачивает пару кругов вокруг хозяина.

А потом подлетает к Нише. Задумчиво парит над ней, облетает вокруг и вопросительно тычется в спину. Тычется раз, второй…  
Святоша отвлекается от работы и сканирует её состояние.

– Показатели в норме. Замечена повышенная усталость, – механическим голосом говорит он.

Будь у Волка голова – он бы, наверное, понимающе кивнул.

– Вы, ребята, совсем без меня оборзели, – говорит Вильгельм, выставляя кулак и перед Волком.

Аж голос чуть сел.

В их сумасшедшем мире роботы способны на любовь, а некоторые люди дадут фору некоторым машинам.

В их сумасшедшем мире роботы могут сходить с ума от жары, а полуголый человек сидит, не шелохнувшись, в минус… минус… неважно.

Волк и Святоша беззвучно отправляются на разведку после командного жеста Вильгельма. А тот снова ложится на кровать, чуть морщась от ощущений, когда пластина от пушки изнутри давит на лёгкие.

Ниша мёрзнет в своём плаще и его куртке.

А Вильгельму всё ещё жарко. И уже фиг поймёшь, от чего на самом деле.

Рука – человеческая, тёплая – сама собой придвигает Нишу ближе.

Нише что-то снится.


	13. Chapter 13

Куртку Вильгельм в конечном итоге возвращает на родину. Долго отнекивается, внаглую расхаживает с голым торсом, говорит, что ему не холодно, что роботам вообще не бывает холодно, и уж тем более они не болеют. 

А потом оглушительно чихает, и спор под громкий хохот Ниши разрешается сам собой.

Казалось бы, будто этого мало - видимо, болезненное состояние Вильгельма пробудило в нём какие-то невиданные ранее нотки рыцарства. Потому как отстояв на посту всё то время, на которое Ниша, спавшая последнее время урывками, отрубилась, он яро пытается остаться на посту ещё как минимум на целый день. 

«Живо встал и вышел вон, ещё ты будешь у меня последнее отбирать!», впрочем, срабатывает безотказно. 

А на вахте до одури скучно. Даже набегающие изредка мародёры – а Ниша уже распознает их по нашивкам – не из привычного отряда Рэд Бэлли, а скорее какие-то случайные рожи. 

Первые дни на базу ломились всем скопом – ещё бы, наверняка слух, гласящий что целой базой теперь владеют два наглых убийцы и известный в их краях доктор, не может не разжечь жажду отжать лакомый кусочек побыстрее. 

Видимо, потом распространился другой слух – что живыми не возвращается никто. А один из наёмников – сам Вильгельм, один из лучших наёмников галактики…

Не услышав ничего про садистку-Нишу, которая пытает пленников так жестоко, что вопли доносятся даже сквозь почти что вакуум, Ниша разочарованно расстреливает ЭХО-устройство одного из скавов.

А теперь остались одни Рэд Бэлли, отчаянно пытающиеся вернуть свой многострадальный форпост. Впрочем, и Вильгельм с Нишей оборзели до такой степени, что иной раз наведываются в их следующий пункт как к себе домой.

Ниша лениво потягивается. Хочется уже забить на принципиальность, нарваться самой и ещё кого-нибудь помучать. Но в том и был цимес игры – в её пристройку, на пыточный стул, попадали только избранные, обнаглевшие до такой степени, что решившиеся попытаться убить Нишу в нечестной дуэли.

Обнаглевшие пуще самой Ниши. 

Та зевает и потягивается. 

Скучно. Снова скучно.

***

Один из лучших наёмников галактики решает, видимо, провести время с пользой и приделать Святоше воздушную подушку и двигатель от их ската - для выполнения слэма, как он это объясняет.

– Разве Святоша не белый?

– Звучит очень проблематично, между прочим, – ехидно отвечает Вильгельм.

– Не логичнее приделать их Волку? Он же у тебя атакующий?

– У тебя ни грамма чувства стиля, Ниша, – господи, Вильгельм и чувство стиля, – Двигатель белый, воздушная подушка белая, а Волк красный. Это просто глупо. Хотя, чего ожидать от человека с такой шляпой…

Ниша пинает его под колено – самый бессмысленный жест агрессии. 

– Я тебе кружку подарю. С надписью «Лучший батя во вселенной». 

– «Робо-батя», я бы попросил.

– Краску для своих детищ купить жалко, робо-батя?

– Краска потом, а двигатели сейчас. Как же я противнику покажусь с дронами из говна и палок?

– Можно подумать, они и не были из говна и палок, – Ниша скрещивает руки на груди, – Найди ещё скат. Красный.

– Даже краску купить быстрее будет.

– А как же карточка Нины? Её-то автомат Джейни вроде признаёт.

– До него и переться путь неблизкий. 

Ниша не находит возражений и продолжает шататься туда-сюда без дела.

Рука так и не зажила. Вильгельм запоздало понимает, в чем дело: видимо, какие-то мышцы всё же были повреждены слишком долгое время, через которое их не смог восстановить и заживляющий луч Святоши. Не берёт он и его собственные грубые шрамы, криво сшитые хирургической нитью.

Охуенно вовремя он это понимает, конечно. Как на седьмой месяц беременности про презервативы вспомнить. 

И походу, он прекрасно понимает, что Ниша храбрится на публику. 

Ну, как «походу». Он об этом так и говорит – прямо, без обиняков. 

Ниша так и не может понять, не хватает у Вильгельма чувства такта или он просто не напрягается чужим мнением насчёт него. Даже познакомились они весело – после перестрелки с налетевшей на поезд бандой мародёров. Ниша тогда без проблем убрала пару снайперов, стрелявших с нехилого расстояния. 

Вильгельм отреагировал одобрительной усмешкой. А потом молча потянулся рукой к её лицу и убрал чёлку.

– Я думал, там имплантат с встроенным прицелом, – невозмутимо сказал он в ответ на несколько предупредительных выстрелов в пол от Ниши и её длинной возмущённой тирады.

Прошло несколько лет, а вопрос «ты охуевший или да?» так никуда и не исчез.

Она и спросила тогда. Вильгельм не отреагировал, а Афина здорово обомлела.

Тогда ей было весело. Теперь же мучить некого, стрелять тоже, и нерастрачиваемая энергия льётся через край.

Наполовину разобранный Святоша реагирует на её приближение – тихо… жужжит? урчит?..

– Чего это он? – с опаской спрашивает Ниша.

Вильгельм застывает на пару секунд. Затем поворачивается к дрону и строго интересуется:

– Святоша, чего бесоёбишь?

В ответ снова доносится странное урчание.

– Видимо, ты ему нравишься.

– Ну... если сравнивать этих двух дронов, этот мне нравится больше, – неохотно признаёт Ниша.

– Я думал, тебе ни один не нравится.

Ниша намекающе проводит рукой по волосам под понимающий кивок Вильгельма. А потом осторожно поглаживает оставшуюся на месте часть корпуса Святоши.

– Что роботам нравится?

– Э-э-э…

– Ну уж ты-то должен знать?

– Вообще, его надо бы смазать.

– Класс. Я займусь. Есть чем? Или они у тебя как на слюнях и соплях держались, так ими и смазываешь?

– Ещё я тебе доверю такое ответственное дело. Брысь.

В помещение влетает Волк, «чихая» лунной пылью.

– А ты... – Ниша недобро косится в его сторону. – Мало мне было нововведений от твоего фирменного дизайнера! Эта сволочь постоянно уводит цель прямо у меня из-под носа!

– Медленно думаешь, значит, – встает Вильгельм на защиту своего детища.

– Атакующий дрон, что вообще за извращение, Вильгельм? Я думала, ты свой титул не за летучих дебилов получил.

– Извращение или нет, а Гиперион сейчас по мотиву Волка создает прототипы.

– Ты их сам собирал, что ли?

– Нет, но раньше дроны были разведывательные и чинящие. Как Святоша. Я их усовершенствовал и добавил новых функций.

– Ну и использовал бы их по назначению

– Я и использую. У Святоши есть камера, я могу, если нужно, транслировать изображение в имплантат и видеть его глазами.

– Но атакующий?..

– А почему бы и нет? Он даже стреляет быстрее тебя, определённо же хорошая идея.

Ниша недовольно насупливает брови и опять смотрит на руку, безуспешно пытаясь заставить пальцы хотя бы дрогнуть.

Да хоть что-нибудь уже сделать, блядь.

Вильгельм отвлекается от препарирования Святоши и облокачивается на свою «живую» руку. А механическую выставляет перед Нишей. Проворачивает кисть руки на триста шестьдесят градусов, поочередно сгибает и разгибает пальцы на все три фаланги, после чего сжимает руку в кулак и выкидывает вперёд на реактивной тяге.

– Человеческая так не может, согласись?

Ниша смотрит на него с недовольством и ненавистью.

– Это неспортивно, – она брезгливо передёргивает плечами.

И осекается на полуслове.

– А ты сможешь сделать так, чтобы она жарила током?

– Типа как Волк огнём?

– Типа того.

Вильгельм откладывает инструменты в сторону.

– Можно пойти поискать экземпляр. Как думаешь, как много среди наших трупов женщин с механическими протезами?

Ниша хлопает его ладонью по спине.

– С этого бы и начинал.

***

Нине в её операции предоставляется в пользование Святоша, для моментального заживления нужных частей. И хоть Ниша и пытается донести до Вильгельма мысль, что больше она его к своей руке ни на шаг не подпустит, тот лишь отмахивается. 

Церемония подготовки с каждой минутой становится всё более мерзкой: теперь требуется закинуться наксом, куда более мощно, чем обычно – да, советами Вильгельма Ниша всё так же пренебрегает.

Но ей и в голову не могло прийти, насколько это мерзкая вещь, если выпить её больше одного глотка.

Бывалому в этом плане Вильгельму, видимо, приходит – ей протягивается фляга с водой.

Воду Ниша не любит ещё больше. Тем более искусственно отфильтрованную, лишенную всякого вкуса. 

– Ниша, ты не стесняться? – Нина кивает в сторону Вильгельма, раскладывая инструменты. 

Лифчик Ниши отлетает в сторону.

– Ой, да чего он там не видел, – невозмутимо реагирует Ниша и ложится на кушетку.

– То же самое, кстати, – басит в ответ Вильгельм.

– Оу... так вы...

– Мы что?

– Нет. Ниша просто любит вваливаться в операционные без приглашения, когда там проводят операцию по замене ног.

– И не стучаться?..

– Ниша? Стучаться? – переспрашивает Вильгельм. 

Кажется, даже искренне.

Смотреть же на проведение операции, хоть накс это и позволяет, Ниша не желает. Посему следом идёт ещё более мерзкая процедура наркоза. 

Нина натягивает на руки перчатки и склоняется над ней. А Вильгельм перестаёт, наконец, что-то подкручивать на ходу в найденном протезе, и выходит из «операционной».

– С тебя виски, – слабеющим голосом кричит Ниша ему вдогонку. Хотя, скорее хрипит. 

И проваливается в глухую темноту. 

***

Поразительно, но пока что увиденное Нишей даже не вызывает рвотного рефлекса. Та даже забывает натянуть на себя хоть какую-нибудь одежду, и задумчиво разглядывает протез. 

Переливающийся, гладкий корпус, хоть и стёсанный до мелких царапин в некоторых местах, корпус, довольно тонкие пальцы с тремя движущимися фалангами, дискообразными сочленениями меж ними и едва заметными мелкими соединениями. Причем поразительно цепкие пальцы – на внутренней стороне находится чуть шершавая, словно покрытая микроскопическим резиновым ворсом, поверхность. 

Проведешь рукой по коже – словно по чуть затвердевшему бархату. 

Схватишь что-то, сожмёшь в ладони – держится крепко, не думает выскользнуть. 

Пока что рука не уступает человеческой. Да, чуть более холодная, но и то лишь с той стороны, где находятся стальные детали.

А перед Нишиной у неё как минимум одно преимущество.

У неё двигаются пальцы. 

Интересное ощущение. Вроде и двигает она их так же как и раньше – всё прикреплено к мышцам, даже не требуется какое-то напряжение для освоения техники – а всё равно кажется каким-то сюром. Словно джойстиком ведёшь радиоуправляемый вертолёт.

– Сразу после операции шевелить не рекомендуется, – слышится низкий, тихий голос. 

Вильгельм тоже не сводит глаз с её нового приобретения. 

– Насрать, – завороженно говорит Ниша, тут же отвернувшись от него. И показательно сжимает и разжимает железный кулак.

– Вот и правильно, – судя по голосу, Вильгельм улыбается. 

А Ниша замечает на тыльной стороне руки вытянутую резиновую прослойку, словно ложбинку для какой-то части. 

– Я так понимаю, бить током будет отсюда? 

– Отсюда, – подтверждает Вильгельм, – Чуть отойдёшь – и прикреплю эту штуку. 

Ниша презрительно качает головой, наклоняет бьющую в лицо лампу ближе к руке, которую вытягивает, продолжая шевелить пальцами.

– Отошла. Давай, начинай.

Вильгельм замирает. Ничего не говорит, даже не шевелится. Просто смотрит. 

Ниша – всё ещё наполовину не одетая – чуть выгибается назад и отрезвляюще машет перед его лицом рукой. 

– Нравится, что видишь?

Вильгельм выуживает из кармана какую-то продолговатую деталь. И отвёртку. 

– Даже слишком.


	14. Chapter 14

Рэд Бэлли всё-таки отступают. Наверное, сыграло свою роль то, что Нина просит пилота своего шаттла прежде доставить вылеченных безногих и безруких солдат, которых она – то ли из садизма, то ли с искренней нежностью – зовёт «пирожками».  
Скавы же справедливо расценивают это как последнее китайское предупреждение и отныне обходят базу за пару-тройку километров.

А Вильгельм продолжает умиротворённо копаться в своих дронах. Теперь уже в Волке – и это скорее бытовой техосмотр.

– Говно их виски, – Ниша, вернувшаяся из излюбленной пристройки, на ходу делает глоток из бутылки. – Хоть водку доставай.

Раскрасневшаяся, от самой разве что пар не валит.

С первого этажа внезапно слышится непонятный гул. Шероховатый, прерывающийся, словно громко говорят по плохой рации.

Почти. По громкой связи – на первом этаже располагается динамик.

– База С-21, ответьте, – механическим голосом повторяет голос в динамике.

– Это ещё что? – Ниша морщится.

– Радиосвязь?..

– База С-21 ответьте, – продолжает настойчиво повторять голос из динамика.

Ниша примечает лежащий где-то в углу комнаты микрофон, тянущийся на пружинистом проводе от динамика. Подбирает, вытирает рукавом от крови.

– Босс! Кажется есть связь! – кричит из динамика голос, словно чуть отдалившись от микрофона.

– Обалдеть, и как только работает, – говорит Ниша, прикрыв рукой микрофон. Затем передаёт Вильгельму. Тот приближает его к губам.

– Слушаю.

– База С-21? – переспрашивает голос из динамика.

– Мне почем знать? Наверное.

Из динамика раздается шуршание, слышатся чьи-то тяжелые шаги.

– Что, блин, за клоуны: позвонить и спрашивать, кто им отвечает… – бормочет под нос Ниша, не сводя глаз с динамика. Наконец шуршание достигает апогея, и с той стороны звучит низкий, хриплый голос:

– С вами говорит Иван Владоф.

Отлично.

– О, Владоф, сто лет тебя не слышал, – усмехается Вильгельм. Нажимает кнопку выключения микрофона и добавляет, поворачиваясь к Нише, – И ещё столько же не слышал бы.

– Вильгельм, давно не виделись. Тем проще. Ко мне поступила информация, что у вас может укрываться Нина В…

– Допустим, что и может, – Вильгельм ухмыляется, краем глаза замечая непонимающий взгляд Ниши.

– Horosho. Она, вероятно, будет сопротивляться, но вы должны выдать её нам.

– С хрена ли, Ваня? Она нам неплохо платит.

– Я заплачу гораздо больше.

– Да по хуям. Она наняла нас первая.

Динамик хрипит в ответ, словно издаёт громкое «хм-м».

Сейчас будет жарко.

– В таком случае приготовьтесь встретить ярое сопротивление. Мы вынуждены буд…

Динамик взрывается и осколками разлетается в стороны.

– Заебал, – Ниша потягивается и перезаряжает пистолет. – Специально ему ничего не сказал?

– Нину легко будет отследить, если сообщить Ивану, что она недавно вылетела.

Ниша с некоторым удивлением смотрит на Вильгельма.

– А не ты ли говорил, что не лезешь не в свое дело, когда получаешь свои деньги?

Снаружи слышен звук двигателей машин и командные крики.

– Не тебе одной скучно, Ниша.

Такую неприкрытую благодарность в её взгляде доводится увидеть нечасто. Ниша протягивает ему бутылку с виски.

Действительно говённый.

– Пожалуй, пришло время для водки, – говорит Вильгельм и отправляется наверх.

За Волком и лазером.

И за водкой.

***

– Зря ты так про пушки Владоф, – Ниша, осторожно высовываясь из-за стены, палит в толпу ещё несколько раз, после чего спешно перезаряжается, – Когда противник буквально в метре от тебя, ты ему все внутренности разносишь в хлам быстрее, чем он добегает.

– Чёрт знает, – Вильгельм тоже перезаряжает оружие, – Я как-то получил от Ивана в качестве презента одну винтовку.

– И как?

– Ебать и плакать.

– По одной винтовке мнение составлять непрофессионально, – Ниша переводит дух и поглаживает рукой свой пистолет, – Мне хоть и нравится Гарольд, но это не делает всю продукцию Торрга охуительной.

Где-то снаружи слышится взрыв и громкий рокот – настолько громкий, что звучит даже через разряженную атмосферу. Вильгельм выглядывает в дверное проём и, не выдержав, громко хохочет.

– Ох, ебать, они что, серьёзно приперли танк?!

Ниша, кажется, тоже оценивает происходящее по достоинству.

– Говоря об охуенности. Были бы у них крутые пушки – танк бы они не приволокли, – Вильгельм подзывает к себе Святошу и жестом демонстрирует, чтобы тот патрулировал Нишу, бегущую к лестнице на вышку. Затем отправляется за ней, скомандовав Волку атаковать их со своей точки.

С высоты волна смотрится уже не так внушающе, но всё ещё вызывает опасения. Некоторые умники пытаются подлететь к ним на скатах или реактивных рюкзаках, но тут же сбиваются Вильгельмом. Ниша же устраивается за миниганом.

– Знаешь, двумя руками как-то удобнее, – кричит она из-за него, разнося танк. Впрочем, не так эффективно, как хотелось бы – в итоге он застревает на месте с повреждёнными гусеницами и начинает косить из-за искривлённого ствола пушки.

Вильгельм же кидает вниз гранату, удачно доламывая пушку танка до конца и заставляя всех владовцев разбежаться в разные стороны. Те, впрочем, не остаются в долгу, хотя и штурмуют максимально идиотским образом: тупо идя напролом. Попадая разом и под пули Ниши, и под обстрел Волка, и под огневую мощь Вильгельма.

Ебанутые все в этом Владоф.

И почему он только у них не остался.

Вильгельм уже и сам не помнит, что ему не понравилось. Платили неплохо, зверства Владоф одобрял – он и сам был затейник, каких поискать, почти как Джек порой.

Кажется, в какой-то момент всё это стало для него унылой рутиной. «Пойди и с особой жестокостью вырежи сотню человек» стало равно «отнеси эти бумаги в канцелярию». Требовался перерыв, новые задания с какой-то спецификой. Развеяться, попробовать что-то новое, разнообразить процесс.

Хуже всего то, когда любимое дело становится рутиной.

***

Эту мысль Вильгельм и доносит до Ниши после очередной порции водки. Пьют они прямо из горла бутылки – ёмкостей нет, а с местной гравитацией это и вовсе будет смехотворно.

Первый отряд Владоф успешно поделён на ноль. Где-то, скорее всего, беснуется Иван, собирая подкрепление, но раскромсанный динамик валяется на первом этаже, и о его точном прибытии Вильгельм и Ниша не знают.

Последняя же, уже прилично выпившая, подпирает железной рукой щёку и хмурится.

– А разве ты не фанат массового истребления людей? Когда шла инфа, что предстоит вырезать очередной отряд Легиона, ты разве что не кипятком писал, – говорит она.

Вильгельм коротко мотает головой.

– Хороший бой – это весело. А тупо геноцид невинных – унылейшее занятие. Как тараканов в банке втулкой давить.

Нишу передёргивает.

– Мать меня постоянно заставляла их отлавливать и давить вручную. Мерзость. С тех пор даже от клопов диванных воротит.

– Хуёво.

– Не то слово, – Ниша тоже прикладывается к бутылке, морщится и ставит на стол. – Тебе-то с родаками повезло?  
Вильгельм задумчиво ковыряет ногтем этикетку на бутылке. Даже она уже как-то не убеждает в том, что они не глушат какой-то чистый спирт.

– У меня была только мать. Но мне с ней повезло, как никому, – Вильгельм откидывается на спинку стула, – не знаю, что бы я делал без неё.

– Ты о себе никогда не рассказывал.

Ниша уже чуть ли не спит на столе – лежит, скользя щекой по своей новой механической руке.

И походу, Вильгельму уже хватит – настолько эта картина завораживает.

– Да как-то и нечего рассказывать. Не интереснее, чем у тебя, с жизнью на Пандоре-то.

– Ты ведь с Геры?

Вильгельм утвердительно кивает.

– Как там вообще?

– Никак. Обычная цивилизованная планета. Есть атмосфера, умеренный климат, гравитация сильнее, чем на Пандоре – подпрыгнуть выше, чем на сантиметров двадцать, не выйдет.

Затем ненадолго замолкает.

– Ноги можно переломать, если прыгнешь с высоты одного метра. В моём случае это были те самые двадцать сантиметров.

– Не могу представить тебя в детстве, – словно бы сонно тянет Ниша, – такое чувство, что ты родился уже с бородой, мускулами и под два метра ростом.

Вильгельм смеётся.

– Сначала представь себе забитого худощавого мальчика с голубыми глазами, которого травят в школе.

Ниша напрягается.

– Та-ак…

– А рядом к нему ставь парня-дылду по уши в шрамах и с постоянными переломами, который его крышует и сгоняет с него за это сочинения.

Теперь уже смеётся Ниша. Заливисто, даже заразительно.

– Я тоже ходила в школу. Пандорскую школу. Как думаешь, какое образование может быть на планете, где конфеты достать труднее, чем оружие с пулями? – Ниша отбирает у Вильгельма бутылку, но не пьёт – начинает задумчиво крутить, опирая краем дна об стол и держа за горлышко. – И прикинь, да? Психи, мародёры, бандиты всех мастей, эти… как их… Искатели Хранилища… – Ниша презрительно косится куда-то в сторону, – и где-то под шквалом пуль, с подгоревшим тостом во рту, бежит в школу маленькая Ниша. «Мисс Кадам, почему вы опоздали на урок?» – «Простите, учитель, мне чуть не подстрелили ебаную ногу и попали в плечо сраным пилотопором, поэтому пришлось немножко, блядь, задержаться, чтобы перебинтовать рану, собрать херовы кишки обратно в живот и доползти до ебучей, блядь, школы!!!»

– Класс! Многое объясняет, – отсмеявшись, говорит Вильгельм.

– А насчёт рутины ты прав. В Линчвуде уже и пикнуть никто не мог против в последние месяцы. А сколько говен сначала было! «Чтоб баба – и шериф!», «Да быть не может, чтобы я, здоровенный амбал, её не победил!», «У Джека насосала небось»…  
Ниша презрительно фыркает и снова прикладывается к бутылке.

– А теперь что? Прикажи я им кан-кан в розовых юбках сплясать – спляшут. И заодно оргию для моего ублажения устроят по собственному желанию.

Повисает короткое молчание.

– Устроили бы…

– К Джеку возвращаться не собираешься? – уточняет, наконец, Вильгельм.

Вопрос назойливо висит в воздухе не первый день, ответ напрашивается сам собой, но ему хочется, чтобы Ниша озвучила его сама.

Достаточно, впрочем, её красноречивого, хоть и пьяного взгляда, который иначе, как «ты совсем ебанулся, что ли?» не читается.

– Ты совсем ебанулся, что ли?

Что и требовалось доказать.

Ниша тоже откидывается на спинку стула, и задумчиво смотрит в многослойное непробиваемое окно, держащееся, впрочем, уже на соплях.  
– А вот Джек окончательно ебанулся. Это, конечно, было сначала даже весело, но потом уже начало поднадоедать. Да и мало ли, вдруг ему и самому однажды надоест, и я однажды утром проснусь ослепшая и с фонтаном крови из носа?

Нише уже тоже хватит. Но высказать эту мысль Вильгельм так и не решается.

– Слышал про шрам Тимоти?

– Как думаешь, кто его ставил?

Брови у Ниши чуть приподнимаются.

– Вот как? Ну… мастерская работа.

– Ещё бы.

Смотрит Ниша как-то хитро, улыбаясь.

– Мне кажется, ты за всё время нашего знакомства столько слов не произносил, – с восхищением в голосе говорит она. И вглядывается куда-то вдаль.

– Глянь-ка, походу, наша вторая партия выдвинулась.

– Где? – Вильгельм присматривается к полоске горизонта, но изменений не замечает.

– Тебе в рифму?

– Я спрошу, в чьей.

– Дурак, – Ниша встаёт из-за стола, чуть пошатываясь. Кажется, стадии у неё немного поменялись местами, и сейчас противники вынуждены будут доступно объяснить ей, уважают ли они её. – Вообще, это, конечно, не то, но вот оно уже больше похоже на то, что было у меня до Джека.

– Ты, кстати, так и не рассказала ту историю про сожжённую церковь, – напоминает Вильгельм.

– Да ну, ничего интересного. Долгая история про монашек, толкающих наркоту из-под полы, святого отца-извращенца и одну красивую икону, которую мне вроде как было и жалко, а вроде и такая она была красивая, что руки чесались сжечь.

Вильгельм приглядывается к горизонту пристальнее. И впрямь – армада, направляющаяся в их сторону. В этот раз без танка за спиной.

За их собственными спинами - раздолбанный в хлам автомат патронов Маркуса со сбитым кодом, двое дронов и по несколько сотен милилитров водки в каждом.

– Они будут тут минут через пять. Я весь внимание.

***

У Ниши полнокровие.

Вильгельм замечал и раньше – стоило ей поцарапать палец, как струйка крови в один момент добегала до локтя. Уж как хлестала кровь из ран – и вовсе порой смотреть было стрёмно.

Святоша следит за уровнем заряда её щита едва ли не пристальнее, чем за Вильгельмом, потому на ней ни царапины. Да даже будь они – Ниша, возможно, и не почувствует: действие обезболивающего всё ещё даёт свои плоды.

Остаётся лишь следить, чтобы эта “героиня на героине” не кидалась в гущу боя, забыв о боли.

А кровь у Ниши идёт носом. Тоже один из побочных эффектов – значит, скоро должны, наоборот, усиливаться все ощущения.   
Сам Вильгельм в своё время, чего греха таить, пробовал под этим ощущением подрочить. Непередаваемо.

Вторая волна тоже разбивается в два счёта. Но Ниша высказывает витающую в воздухе мысль:

– Уже как-то начинает поднадоедать. Может, скажем ему уже, что Нины тут нет? Поверит или нет – хуй знает, но может хоть уймётся.

Вытирает рукавом нос – кровь и не думает останавливаться – и добавляет:

– Надо решить, куда отсюда валить. Не отбиваться же от них вечно.

Вильгельм так и делает. Благо, микрофон работает – остается лишь надеяться на благоразумность Ивана.

– А ты вообще что намереваешься делать? – спрашивает Вильгельм, выключая микрофон после третьего – для надёжности – повтора информации.

– В смысле?

– Ну, вообще. Куда пойдёшь?

Ниша неопределённо передёргивает плечами.

– А фиг знает. Найду работу, опять пойду в наёмники...

– Джек будет тебя искать. Точнее, нас.

– И что он нам сделает? Грузчиков своих нашлёт? Что они нам? Ты и вовсе человек-армия.

– Лучше было бы всё же залечь на дно.

– Мне нужны деньги, – лицо Ниши озаряется улыбкой, – Хотя, прикинь, можно вернуться к Джеку с высоко задранным носом, и заявить – ты мразь, но мне нужны деньги, так что я буду выполнять отвратительную мне работу, осуждать вас всех, а вы мне будете платить!

Поняв аналогию, Вильгельм смеётся.

– Или можно что-нибудь поднять на старом добром картежном мухлеже. Хотя тоже можно огрести, – продолжает Ниша.

– Это как тогда, когда мы час целились друг в друга из-за того, что ты заподозрила меня в жульничестве?

– Ага. Но вообще, тут была вот какая проблема: если бы я опустила руку, из рукава выпал бы пятый туз.

– Шестой, если честно.

– Фига. Сколько мы тогда ставили? Десять тысяч?

– Ты напилась и подняла до полтинника. Я тоже был пьян, и поддержал.

– А ещё можно пойти в бар Мокси. Охранником и официанткой. У них после геноцида Клэп-трепов и моего набега явно дефицит рабочей силы.

– Тебе не пойдёт костюм официантки.

– Много ты понимаешь. И я намекала, что официанткой будешь ты.

А это уже наглёж.

– Технически, – говорит Вильгельм, почёсывая подбородок, – моя миссия всё ещё не выполнена.

– А?

– Я пока что не доставил тебя обратно на Пандору. До тех пор я должен тебя сопровождать эскортом, следить за твоей безопасностью и выполнять твои указания.

– Что за херню ты…

Ниша застывает на месте. Кровь медленно капает на пол.

Вот тут всё и трещит по швам. В голове словно звучит какой-то удар гонга.

Причем, судя по всему, у обоих.

– Любые указания?..

Вильгельм подаётся вперёд. Осознанно, твёрдо.

– Любые… босс.

***

Поцелуй выходит какой-то рваный – как что-то обязательное, неизбежное, но оба хотят сразу перейти к следующей стадии.   
А губы у Ниши пропитаны кровью. Тёплой, вязкой и чуть солоноватой.

Вильгельм приподнимает Нишу так, что лица оказываются на одном уровне. Та, недолго думая, обвивает его ногами, прижимается так тесно, словно не подозревает о том, что буквально натирает вставший член через штаны.

Всё она прекрасно знает, чертовка. Хотела реакции на многочисленные провокации – получай.

– Значит, так, – деловито шепчет Ниша, устраиваясь поудобнее, – во-первых, я сверху, а ты… а ты снимай куртку.

И сама же расстёгивает на нём заклёпки, хватает за ворот и распахивает верх, пытаясь стащить одежду через плечи.

Вильгельм перехватывает её так, чтобы держать одной рукой, и помогает. После чего, отходя назад, запинается об эту самую лежащую на полу куртку и валится спиной на кровать, к которой Ниша его упорно толкает.

Сама же она быстро седлает его в ответ, хватает за руку и кладёт к себе на плоский живот.

– Не раздевай: холодно.

Но Вильгельм всё равно быстро расстёгивает её жилетку. Больно уж она плотная, тоже кожаная.

Расстёгивает – и касается небольшой груди. Чуть сжимает большой ладонью, которая скользит вниз, нажимом пересчитывая рёберные кости.

От Ниши пышет жаром.

Она и сама с каким-то пугающим энтузиазмом проводит тонкими пальцами по его грудным мышцам – вокруг пластины, по её огрубевшему сочленению с кожей, по прессу, словно пересчитывает кубики, скользит ниже…

– Другой рукой, – на выдохе говорит Вильгельм.

Ниша кивает. И начинает – да, двумя руками – быстро расстёгивать ремень на его штанах.

– Тебя это тоже касается.

Дважды повторять не надо – широкая механическая ладонь перемещается с бедра на талию, проходится сверху-вниз по телу…  
Доходит до Вильгельма не сразу – Ниша решает использовать весь потенциал побочных эффектов. На полную катушку.

И повышенную чувствительность от обезболивающего, и алкогольную разгорячённость. А ещё его собственное алкогольное помутнение и побочный эффект от всех её незначительных провокаций.

Вильгельм, несмотря на опьянение, в здравом рассудке. Иногда чтобы выиграть, нужно сначала проиграть.

Хотя и здравый рассудок машет рукой, когда Ниша касается своей новой рукой его члена. Смыкает пальцы в кольцо – твёрдое, неестественное и угловатое – проводит вверх-вниз…

– Думаешь, человеческие руки так не могут? – самодовольно, чуть насмешливо говорит она. И охает, когда Вильгельм в ответ сжимает её ягодицу и грудь. Несильно, но ощутимо. Для неё сейчас что угодно ощутимо.

– Не могут, – сипло отвечает он, думая о том, что кончить сейчас будет просто позором.

Хотя так и подмывает. Одни лишь прикосновения – да хоть к чему – её новообретённой руки будоражат сознание.

А дальше идёт секс. Немного нелепый, сумбурный – в одежде, едва-едва сдвинутой для процесса. Процесс вначале контролирует Ниша, но после окончательно теряет голову – стонет, задирает голову, выгибается, беспорядочно ускоряется…

Буквально горит в его руках.

Вильгельму и самому трудно контролировать себя – хватит, наконтролировался за все эти годы – но усилием воли он останавливается. Проводит стальными пальцами по горячей смуглой ягодице, задевает острую бедровую кость, скользит вниз…  
Ниша даже не стонет - словно вскрикивает.

– Говоря об умении механических рук…

Какое-то время кое-кому будет трудно ходить.


	15. Chapter 15

Следующая волна отряда Владоф так и не является. Хотя её ждали – разведка в виде дронов шныряла вокруг базы взад-вперёд, патрулируя вход и округу. 

Ниша, развалившись на кровати и положив голову Вильгельму на грудь, играется с двумя недавно найденными шариками-магнитами. Забавные штуки: разводишь в сторону – не шевелятся, приблизишь на нужное расстояние – сцепятся намертво, издав громкий, стрекочущий треск.

Проведя пару аналогий, она улыбается и приближает один из них к плечу лежащего рядом Вильгельма. Тот присоединяется – к коже, мать его, куску плоти. Не успевает Ниша открыть рот, как Вильгельм говорит:

– Ага. А теперь сними.

– Тебе идёт. Не думал пирсинг такой сделать?

– Сними, – мрачно повторяет он. И замечая, что Ниша и не думает убирать украшение, добавляет: – Ты через столько прошла, чтобы не умереть идиотской смертью от руки Джека, что так помереть будет уже просто глупо.

Ниша неохотно снимает с его руки шарик.

– Ты чего такой добрый с утра пораньше?

– Представь себе, что твоя кость – а точнее, стальной протез вместо неё, на который накрутили мышцы – изо всех сил тянется прорвать кожу из-за какой-то сраной мелкой хуйни.

Ниша пару секунд молчит.

– Да, хуёво.

– И слезь с меня. 

Ниша отрицательно мотает головой. Даже назло продвигается чуть дальше. 

– Ты слишком мягкий для железного. 

Шарики намертво присоединяются и к её собственной руке. Новенькой, блестящей руке, способной довести до оргазма одним лишь видом. А уж на практике – и до смерти, если это требуется.

В протезах Ниша не разбирается, но вид своей едва ли не отмершей руки удручает её куда больше, чем кусок стали, способной убийственно шарахать током.

Вильгельм в ответ на вопрос, хороший ли это по его мнению протез, воодушевлённо отвечает:

– Шутишь? Я б на нём женился.

Ниша замечает мерцание экрана в его кармане и выуживает оттуда ЭХО.

– Глянь-ка, Блейк пишет.

– Взломали опять?

– Щас посмотрим.

Открыв первый файл, Ниша хохочет в голос и протягивает устройство, пихая Вильгельма кулачком в бок.

– Приколись!

На экране – листовки с их изображением и ценой за голову, назначенной Гиперионом. Отсмеявшись, Вильгельм возвращает ЭХО обратно. Ниша начинает рассматривать их детальнее и тут же качает головой.

– Ты смотри-ка, цену-то явно зажал. Для человека, в одну харю уничтожившего город, ты явно стоишь дешево.

– Плевать. У меня и от некоторых других, жаждущих моей смерти, немаленькая.

– Не хочет, видимо, наше самолюбие тешить. Но, вообще, скоро Джек нас такими темпами отследит. Надо бы куда-нибудь уже выдвигаться.

Ниша осекается.

«Нам»?..

– Нам? – уточняет Вильгельм после короткой паузы.

– Вообще, мы с тобой официальный-то контракт не заключали, – тянет Ниша. 

Интонация выходит, прямо, «Ну если так тошно – то вали».

– А мы и с Джеком не заключали. Как-то не до того было всю дорогу, а там, глядишь, уже и работу выполнили. Заключать контракт нужно с теми, с кем хочешь после выполнения его побыстрее и безболезненнее расторгнуть, – категорично отвечает Вильгельм. Затем добавляет, – Надоешь – стукну по голове. Аккуратненько, чтобы даже синяка не осталось – и отправлю на Пандору посылкой. 

И получает сильный тычок под рёбра. 

– Да чего уж там. Нам с тобой все равно уже в один котёл, – говорит Ниша, ухмыляясь.

Вильгельм усмехается и качает головой.

– Не в один. Я попаду в робо-ад.

– Погоди, но ведь главная задача робота – выполнять приказы человека? Ты вроде выполнял. Почему ад?

В ответ Вильгельм морщится.

– Три закона роботехники.

– А если приказ велит их нарушить?

Вильгельм напрягается, пытаясь, видимо, подобрать нужное сравнение.

– Хм… знаешь, иной раз перед нарушением заповеди люди спрашивают, типа, а как бы поступил Иисус? И иногда приходят к выводу, что он бы взял несколько долбанных УЗИ и поделил бы всех на ноль к ебене матери. А на самом деле ни черта подобного. Иисус бы умер, но умер безгрешным.

Ниша разочарованно цокает языком.

– М-да. Иисус сосёт.

– Чем жить как он, лучше уж в ад.

– Не поспоришь.

Ниша отрешённым взглядом буравит стену, затем улыбается и пихает Вильгельма локтем.

– Я тебя навещу. Меня ведь могут ненадолго пустить в робо-ад? Ну, типа, грешник по обмену?

Вильгельм, кажется, хочет уже отрицательно мотнуть головой, но взгляд его падает на новый блестящий протез Ниши. С тонкими резвыми пальчиками на подвижных шарнирах, крутящейся кистью и новеньким шокером.

Его рука тянется к нему.

– Я договорюсь.

***

 

Вторым файлом, присланным Джеффри Блейком, было ЭХО-объявление от мистера Торрга, владельца одноимённой корпорации, с приглашением на абсолютно (не)легальные безбашенные бои на выделенной под это дело космической сцене за неплохой гонорар.  
И приписка с просьбой уничтожить свои ЭХО-устройства.

Кратчайший же маршрут проходит через любой из Эденов, где можно найти пункт записи на турнир и заодно телепорт прямиком на место проведения.

Лицензия гиперионовская, да, зато шашечки на боку свои.

Главным разочарованием дня для Ниши после «голодовки» по противникам становится правило о том, что до начала сражения противников калечить запрещается. Бандиты – а кто ещё может на подобное подписаться – этим пользуются и знаками всячески намекают ей на оральное ублажение.

Вильгельм записывает в бланк регистрации двух модифицированных дронов и указывает свойства протезов.

– Бороду зарегистрировать не забудь, – советует Ниша.

– А ведь я хотел её сбрить. И вообще побриться налысо, – отвечает Вильгельм, любовно проводя рукой по ненаглядной бороде.  
Ниша морщится.

– Во-первых, я бы тебя заставила её обратно приклеить.

И затем, под смех Вильгельма, добавляет:

– Ну, или забабахала бы ей похороны. С некрологом, официозом, гробом цинковым…

Вильгельм наконец выпрямляется и шагает к телепорту.

– Смотрю, тебе весело?

Ниша фыркает.

– Не то слово. Хочется кого-нибудь убить. Или с кем-нибудь потрахаться.

Повисает небольшая пауза. Вильгельм покашливает и невозмутимо заявляет:

– Убивать участников до боёв запрещено правилами. А для потрахаться место найдём. 

Срабатывающий телепорт привычно погружает их в голубоватый поток и переносит в новое место.

А Вильгельм притягивает её к себе.

***

– И как ты только не боишься всяких корпорационных муток, попыток тебя убить или подсидеть? – Ниша оглядывает кабинет Торрга сверху-донизу. Больше, конечно, он походит на тренажёрный зал и зал славы – где не стоят кубки, стоят тренажеры. Где не стоят тренажёры – стоят кубки. 

И тоненькая тропинка от одного тренажёра к другому, и к выходу.

Кто ж знал, что банальное «спасибо твоей фирме за Гарольд» - ну ладно, чуть более эмоциональное – Торрг воспримет как желание пару-тройку десятков часов поговорить за всю продукцию компании Торрг.

Вот уж действительно, не суди марку по одному представителю. 

– Я НИКОГО И НИЧЕГО НЕ БОЮСЬ. А ЭТИ ДВЕРИ НЕВОЗМОЖНО СЛОМАТЬ ДАЖЕ ВЫСТРЕЛОМ ИЗ ПУШКИ.

– Как-то это похоже на взаимоисключающие параграфы… 

Ну, как похоже. Они и есть. 

Но Торрг, кажется, не слушает. 

– ГОВОРИШЬ, ЗА ВАМИ МОЖЕТ НАГРЯНУТЬ ГИПЕРИОН? НУ ТАК БУДЬ СПОКОЙНА, КОРПОРАЦИЯ ТОРРГ ПОДПИСЫВАЕТ ТАКИЕ КОНТРАКТЫ, МАТЬ ИХ, ЧТО НИ В ОДНОМ СУДЕ, БУДЬ ТЫ ХОТЬ ДВЕСТИ ТЫСЯЧ РАЗ ФЕНИКСОМ, БЛЯДЬ, РАЙТОМ, ТЫ ХЕР ЧО ДОКАЖЕШЬ! А С НАШЕГО РИНГА ПО УСЛОВИЮ КОНТРАКТА УХОДЯТ ЛИБО С ПРИЗОМ, ЛИБО ВПЕРЁД НОГАМИ!

– Это радует, – Ниша довольно хмыкает, но всё-таки позорно отступает к двери.

– УВАЖАЙ, БЛЯ, КОНТРАКТЫ! В СТРОЧКАХ МЕЛКИМИ БУКВАМИ ЗАКЛЮЧЕНА ВЕЛИКАЯ СИЛА! Я НАЧИНАЮ ДУМАТЬ, ЧТО НАДО БЫЛО В УСЛОВИЯ ДОБАВИТЬ ЖЕНИТЬБУ НА УЧАСТНИКЕ! 

Ниша издевательски хлопает в ладоши. 

– О, я так и знала, что тебе понравился Вильгельм! 

– ЕСЛИ ЧЕСТНО, Я НЕ ДУМАЛ ОБ ЭТОМ. ХОТЯ СКОРЕЕ ВСЕГО, И Я НЕ В ЕГО ВКУСЕ. А НАДО УВАЖАТЬ ЧУЖИЕ ВКУСЫ!

Затем Торрг замолкает. И подозрительно буравит взглядом Нишу. 

Точнее даже ПОДОЗРИТЕЛЬНО. 

– Извини, Торрг, я не особо по парням с горой мускул. Но на будущее: если хочешь покорить девушку с Пандоры - попробуй подарить ей конфеты.

– ОЧЕНЬ ЖАЛЬ. НО Я ПРИМУ ТВОЙ ОТКАЗ КАК ПОСЫЛ К ТОМУ, ЧТОБЫ СОВЕРШЕНСТВОВАТЬСЯ!

– Как знаешь, – Ниша пожимает плечами и старается быстрее выйти за дверь. Однако у самой двери останавливается и проводит по ней ладонью.

– А вообще, готова поспорить на тысячу баксов – Вильгельм мог бы снести эту дверь. 

***

– А сегодня ночью ты явно была не против мускулистых партнеров. 

Обиженным или ревнующим, впрочем, Вильгельм не выглядит. Скорее даже каким-то самодовольным.

– Подслушивать нехорошо.

– Зря ты с ним не поспорила, кстати, что я не смогу вынести эту дверь. Сама по себе она действительно добротная, а вот косяки на честном слове держатся.

Ниша ещё раз пробегает по ней оценивающим взглядом.

– Всё-таки, думаешь, сможешь вынести? Я это ляпнула просто чтобы понтануться.

– У меня не только гора мускул есть. Могу.

В бок Вильгельма утыкается локоть.

– Да ладно тебе обижаться. Да, я не фанат накаченных мужиков, но ты как минимум ещё и неплохая компания, если сравнивать с другими. 

Вильгельм даже слегка оторопевает.

– Если я неплохая компания - насколько же там всё плохо.

– Можно подумать, тебе этого ни одна женщина не говорила.

– …Нет?

– Да ну?

– Ну да. В лучшем случае мы сразу переходили к тому, ради чего собрались. В худшем женщины обычно умирают.

– Нехилый у тебя, наверное, комплекс неполноценности развился. 

– Больше, чем мой член.

– Действительно нехилый. 

Выражение лица у Вильгельма, всё же, довольное миролюбивое. Словно больше для поддержания разговора прибедняется.

Ниша улыбается.

– Если интересует, мне нравится горький шоколад. Если дешёвые леденцы это что-то вроде мелкой дури, то это сродни героину. 

– Постараюсь запомнить.


	16. Chapter 16

В чём-то идея создать огромную, размером с добрую космическую станцию, перемещающуюся сцену себя оправдывает. Потолок являет собой прозрачный купол, и над головой сияет во всём своём многообразии вселенная.

А планета-помойка Пандора сияет ярче всех. Переливается всеми цветами, и даже светящиеся эридиевые шрамы по доброй половине поверхности планеты не омрачают впечатление.

В любой другой момент Вильгельм бы и не поднял головы, оценивая бы ситуацию на поле боя, где вот-вот предстоит сразиться с отморозками, привлечёнными объявлением Торрга. А сейчас неотрывно разглядывает звёздное небо.

Гелиос отсюда кажется совсем смешным. Буква «Н» не читается, и выглядит он как маленькая назойливая кишечная палочка Пандоры.

Может, ему и удастся подчинить себе её организм, Вильгельм не знает. Да и ему уже, по большому счёту, без разницы. Хотя о чём говорить, если Красавчику Джеку не удалось подчинить даже два человеческих организма.

Ниша сидит на одной из стратегических вышек, свесив ноги и поигрывая револьвером. Если не приглядываться, то и у неё глаза как две звезды, разве что в темноте не светятся. Светится и простреленная звезда шерифа, и револьвер, а сильнее всего бликует протез. Ещё не прижившийся, ходящий ходуном, натирающий кожу.

Кому, как Вильгельму, не знать – они его уже испытывали, и проще сказать, в чём только не.

Просканируешь Нишу глазом-имплантатом и начинает казаться, что даже тепловое излучение у неё в разы сильнее, чем у безнадёжно пытающихся спрятаться для манёвра участников турнира.  
Тут работает его так и не проданный Зорг. И он горит от нетерпения не меньше, чем кто-либо на этой сцене.

Вильгельм и Ниша пойдут по прямой. Пробурят насквозь арену, снесут на своем пути всё, а затем добьют остальных. Добьют с особой жестокостью, на радость зрителям и Торргу.

После объявления о скором старте Ниша нехотя спрыгивает с вышки. Поправляет шляпу на голове, беглым взглядом окидывает снаряжение.

Загораются стартовые сигнальные огни.

Но даже они, наверное, не светятся ярче, чем её улыбка.


End file.
